


When No One Is Around

by BlackJade23



Series: Tales From Another Rickmension [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Arguments, Bar Scenes, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Memory Loss, Mild Language, New Planet, New Species, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Outer Space, Portals, Rock and Roll, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 41,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackJade23/pseuds/BlackJade23
Summary: There was always one thing you could count on, no matter what happened in your life; that things never went as planned.  It was a long journey... first you watched your Rick become ash then got dumped into another dimension with another Rick.  Finding out what happened became a bitch, not to mention learning about your true powers and what they meant for you.  Men could manipulate you once you let them in... so far, all ended up falling in love or becoming family. But, in the end, like everything else in your life... the shit hit the fan.  The same fuckers who killed your husband came for you and your new Rick.  You thought they were a thing of the past.  You thought they had stopped following you.  Boy were you wrong.  And now, through all of this pain, through all of this self-discovery, you find yourself falling again.  Worse, you are falling without the slightest idea of where you are headed.  The last thing to come to mind are the events played out before you fell.  Then your mind goes silent.  The memories stop.  Who were you again?  Oh, that's right... Tess.  But what else?  There had to have been something else right?  Nope.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book 1: Say My Name  
> Book 2: When No One Is Around

Prologue

          There was always one thing you could count on, no matter what happened in your life; that things never went as planned.  It was a long journey... first you watched your Rick become ash then got dumped into another dimension with another Rick.  Finding out what happened became a bitch, not to mention learning about your true powers and what they meant for you.  Men could manipulate you once you let them in... so far, all ended up falling in love or becoming family.  And speaking of family... you hid a huge adulterous affair from your husband!  Once your bond with him (Mack) was released, his doing by the way, you remembered what he truly meant to you and that there was another level to your bond with him.  But things just seemed to get worse.  A fucked up version of yourself, multiple Ricks, a new family and ways to save everyone.  You needed a vacation.  You got one for a week.  But, in the end, like everything else in your life... the shit hit the fan.  The same fuckers who killed your husband came for you and your new Rick.  You thought they were a thing of the past.  You thought they had stopped following you.  Boy were you wrong.  And now, through all of this pain, through all of this self-discovery, you find yourself falling again.  Worse, you are falling without the slightest idea of where you are headed.  The last thing to come to mind are the events played out before you fell.  Then your mind goes silent.  The memories stop.  Who were you again?  Oh, that's right... Tess.  But what else?  There had to have been something else right?  Nope. 

 

 

Chapter 1

Dive Bar

          “Whoa!  Are you alright girl?  Dude… totally looked like you fell from the ceiling…  Need to lay off these drugs man…”  A disheveled young man held out his hand and you took it, standing up on uneasy feet.  He bounced away, banging his head to the drum beat echoing off the walls.  You could feel the beat of the drums and bass as it reverberated through your body.  Closing your eyes, you follow the beat to its source; a three person band on a rickety stage.  You know you’re in a dive bar from the smells penetrating your senses; drugs, cigarettes, body odor.   This place didn’t look familiar though.  Looking around didn’t help much either.  Bodies were packed in the small area listening to the screeching of the lead singer.  Everyone was either buzzed by drugs or alcohol.  There was one way into the small bar and that was through the mass of people at least ten feet long.  You don’t remember coming in… what did that guy say?  He said you looked like you fell from the ceiling… but there is no whole or crack.  Trying to remember only brings a green haze.  The music is helping to keep you calm and rational as you decide to just sway to the melody as it sweeps you up and back towards the stage. 

          A man in ripped, black jeans and a light blue, low cut tank top looks down at you, bass in hand.  His eyes are adorned with thick black eyeliner, his (light blue?) hair spiked up, as his black lips make a kiss motion.  The sounds of screaming women invade you as you look back to the audience to see the wave of women crowding the stage.  The bass takes over for a solo as its player walks around the stage, flaunting his slim figure with pelvic thrusts and entertaining the girls by curving out his tongue.  You roll your eyes as you look over the other band members.  The lead singer is a… bird man?  He looks like a guy but with feathers instead of hair and massive wings trailing behind him.  He wears no shirt and shows little muscle structure.  The drummer was a… cat?  That was all you could think of; an orange cat.  Large enough to reach the drums and kick.  He played with a ferocity while he focused on his drum sticks.  You noticed a tail as it flicked behind him, almost scaly with a tuft of orange fur at the end. 

          Behind the group was a tattered black fabric with words in red paint; The Flesh Curtains.  Strange name, but you couldn’t remember them.  You start to think of how you must have gotten here.  The thought of a drug addled brain comes to the forefront.  _I wonder if I took too much…_ that was the only thing to account for the memory loss.  You shake your head and decide to let it ride out.  Enjoy the band and the atmosphere and obviously the person you came in with will help you get home.  No way had you come to this place to get this blazed without a backup plan.  That calmed the mind as you turn back to the stage to view the lead singer take over.  His voice was a strange combination of screeching out higher notes and cooing out lower tones that left shivers down your spine.  The drums were on beat with every tempo change; the faces from the drummer were outstanding to watch.  Then there was the bassist.  He was… different.  From what you could tell from the crowd’s reaction, he was viewed as a sex symbol by both men and women.  You could hear multiple cat calls asking him to do all sorts of things to their body… and his name was Rick.  You close your eyes at the name.  Your balance is off as you start to sway, the bar scene around you turning green as you fall.  _Always falling…_

When you open your eyes the first thing you notice is that the music was no longer playing.  Rubbing the back of your head, you look around the small dressing room to see two of the band members.  The one named Rick was nowhere to be seen.  The cat looking one jumps over to your side of the couch.

          “Whoa, easy there.  You squanched out on the floor back there.  Rick wanted to bring you back here.  You’ve been squanching for a couple of hours now.  We were worried, but Rick said it was a minor concussion.”  He turns your head as you feel his paws search through your hair.  “Where’s the squanching wound?  You were bleeding!  What the squanch?”

          “Perhaps it is due to her being from another race.  Remember Squanchy, she is not human because of her blue blood.  It is most likely that her race heals faster.  Most beneficial to you.”  The bird man looks to you softly.  It was hard to imagine that the screeching singer on stage that held so much emotion was the same man in front of you.  His voice was monotone and even, almost soothing.  You watch him as he sits closer, handing you a cup with hot liquid in it.  As you look into it, he responds, “It is not poison if that is what you are thinking.  It is a concoction that I give to Rick when he wakes up from having a long night of drugs and alcohol.  It will help with the headache.” 

          “Thank you…” you pause, not knowing what to call him.

          “Birdperson.”  He replies matter-of-fact.

          “Birdperson?”

          “Yes, Birdperson.”

          “Okay… thank you Birdperson.”  _What an obvious name_ , you think.  _Must be hard when they all get together from his race…_   You smile slightly as you take a sip.  The drink was sour but you could feel your headache start to disappear.  You look over at Squanchy who was watching you with such intensity.  “Expect me to grow another head?”

          “Hope the squanch not.  It’s just… weird.  Rick was adamant about bringing you back here to squanch.”  He looks you up and down.  “Not his usual squanch either.”  Jumping off the couch, Squanchy walks out of the room and yells Rick’s name.  The man in question walks in, no shirt on and his hair a mess of disjointed spikes sticking out from all angles.  He obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed… or woman from the looks of it.  Rick reaches behind him and pulls out a lace bra from his pants and sits next to you, not bothering to zip them back up.  You can’t help but glance downward for a second, just to see if there was underwear on.  That second was all it took for Rick to chuckle darkly, causing you to look up into his eyes which held rich amusement. 

          “Glad to see you’re up babe.”  His voice was a bit gravely and caused a heat to rise within you.  You pass it off as indigestion.

          “Thanks.  Can’t really remember what happened.”  You rub the back of your head as Rick takes a look, whistling and making a comment about healing fast.

          “You were watching the show and then I saw you fall.  Jumped off stage to grab you.  We pay rent for the stage… the cleanup would have been a fucking mess.”  He takes a swig from a silver flask then hands it to you.

          “Should I be afraid of diseases?”  You ask coyly, smiling at the gesture. 

          “Fuck babe… you wanna drink or what?”  He winks as you take a swig.  The whisky burns the back of your throat as you fight another thought that something is not right.  “Yo, girl… focus on me.  You’re fading again.”  You look to Rick and focus on his eyes.  The room starts coming back into focus.

          “What the fuck?”

          “What’s your name?”  Rick holds on to your shoulders.

          “Tess.”

          “Where are you from?”

          “I don’t know.”  Your breathing starts to increase.

          “What dimension?”  Rick asks slowly.  The room spins again.

          “I don’t…”  The room goes black.


	2. Slum Hotel

 

          Awake again.  You hear the thumping of the ceiling fan before you open your eyes.  Stale smoke and old booze permeates the room, along with the thick humid air being wafted around by the fan.  The thin sheets were a pale blue and the covers had long been kicked off and discarded below.  You sit up, wearing a Flesh Curtains tee shirt and underwear.  Running a hand through your hair let you know that it was in knots along the back and probably sticking up all over the place.  You could feel sand along the scalp and brushed it off to falling on the floor of a dirty bar.  _But you didn’t fall, did you?_   Your vision blurs with a green haze as you shake your head and stumble out of the bed.  On the ground laid Squanchy, curled among the discarded blankets.  His soft snoring makes you smile, sounding almost like a gentle purr.  Stepping over him, you make your way to the bathroom and gently shut the door.  A nice cool shower was what you needed.  You reach in past the shower curtain and turn on the water.

          “Fuck!”  Came a loud yell as Rick scurried out of the tub below and onto the bathroom floor.  You stare down at him, confused as to why he was lying in a tub with the curtain pulled.  “Didn’t you see me?”  Still confused, you look him over and notice the vomit stains along his shirt and pants.  _Ahhhhhh, he came in here in case he passed out while still throwing up…_

          “No.  I didn’t.  You look like shit.”  You take off your shirt and drop your underwear next to a shocked Rick.  Stepping over him, you stand in the shower and allow the cold water to run along the back of your neck and down the drain. 

          “Wow… um… you need some help in there?”  Rick’s voice was practically muted by the sound of the pouring water, but you got the jest. 

          “I’m good.  You’re next though.  You stink.”  You mumble out, still groggy.  Then it hit you.  You basically got naked in front of a guy you didn’t know.  The realization freezes you in shock… _No worries, he was probably still too intoxicated to notice._   You shake your head and laugh it off.  After a while you look past the curtain to see Rick still sitting on the floor.  “Still want in?”

          “With you?” 

          “No.  But I will drag that smelly ass in here.”

          “Naked?”

          “No.”  You let a smile spread.

          “Damn.”  Rick hands you a towel.  “Here then.  Maybe next time I… I won’t be the, the gentleman.”  He winks at you.

          “Wow, you mean there is a whole other level of Rick to discover?”  Wrapping the towel around you, you step out of the shower and realize as he stands up that there is little space in the bathroom.  The small white sink is digging into your back as Rick is only inches away.  He leans in towards you, one arm reaching up behind you.  “This might be sexy if you didn’t have old vomit covering you…”

          “I’ll remember that…”  Rick smiled as he pulled back his arm, holding on to a toothbrush.  You trade places, gather up your clothing and step out of the room.  Squanchy was awake now and nursing a white cup that smelled like coffee.

          “Ohhhhhhhh.  That smells delightful.”

          “I made you a cup.”  Squanchy yawned out while handing it to you.  He regards you as you blow on the steaming liquid before taking a sip.  “You passed out again.”

          “No ‘squanch’ in your sentences?”

          “This is serious.”  His eyes worry.

          “Sorry.  I guessed that.  Seems to be a regular thing now.  I… When I try to remember things, I get fuzzy.  I don’t know.  I’m scared…”  You say the last part in a whisper.  Squanchy’s ear turns towards you and he sits down next to you on the bed.  His (hand? paw?) hand rests on your leg.

          “You’re safe.  Don’t squanch too much about it.  We’ll help you squanch back on your feet and figure out who the squanch you are.”  He removes his hand and resumes with drinking his coffee.

          “Thanks, really.  I don’t think drugs did this to me.  If they did, the effects should have worn off by now.  Instead, here I am with a band, in a cheap hotel room, on a balls hot day… This should be one of those epic stories you tell your friends, right?”

          “Squanch if I know.  My best nights I don’t want to squanching remember.  Too much squanch, you know?”  He hops off the bed and digs through a pile of clothing, tossing some to you.  “They’re Rick’s size, but I guess for now they will squanch.”

          “I’ll make it work.  Where’s Birdperson?”

          “Out.  Squanching the morning worm… or something squanchy like that.  Don’t squanching care.  Not a morning person.”

          “Guess I’m not either…”  The two of you sit in silence, finishing off the coffee.  The shower turns off as you look down, deciding it best to put on clothing before Rick comes in.  Squanchy notices you starting to take off the towel and politely turns around.  You smile while getting dressed, grateful for the common decency some people still held on to.  “I’m done.”

          “Good.  Looks like Rick should be squanching out any minute.  After I squanch we’ll grab some grub.” 

          Rick walks out of the bathroom, arms raised high with a full body stretch; naked.  Squanchy growls out something about having to see his squanch too many times and disappears behind a slammed bathroom door.  Rick is chuckling as his eyes meet yours.  You focus on his face, not wanting a repeat of last night… he was not going to catch you looking again.  Rick eventually shrugs his shoulders and walks towards the bed looking you up and down.

          “Those are my clothes.”  Rick proclaims in a low voice.  “Let me take them off you babe…”

          “Cute.  You’re caulked full of one liners huh?”  Refusing to move from your spot on the edge of the bed, Rick leans over you, causing you to fall back along the mattress.  His body covers the length of yours, one knee between your legs, upper half supported by his arms on either side of your head.  Your heart is racing at his wild eyes.

          “Baby… I’m caulked full of other things too… Why don’t you do us both a favor and stop pretending…”  He dips his head to the side of your neck as you feel the ghost of his lips from jaw to collar bone.  You tilt your head despite what your brain is yelling at you to do; flee, kick him, don’t let him win.  Rick stops all motion and you turn slightly to see his eyes studying something along your neck. 

          “What’s wrong?”  All previous pretense is gone.  He is focused now, his eyes going from seductive and playful to serious and dangerously intelligent.  You find yourself attracted to his current mood far more. 

          “Where did you get this tattoo?”  His voice is partially distracted, bringing his head closer to examine your neck.  

          “The flower one?  I… I can’t…”  You try to focus on the circumstances around it, but it felt as though you were pushing against a thick fog.  Closing your eyes didn’t help either.  Panic started to build knowing that this was more than just simple drug induced memory loss.  Then a cool hand cups your face and your eyes open to see a concerned Rick looking at you. 

          “Don’t stress it babe.  Something is going on with you.  Something related to… things I know of but others don’t.  Until you get these memories back, you’re with me.”  Tears start to well up in your eyes at these words, feeling helpless and hating it.  Rick pushes himself off of you and gives you a hand to bring you up and pulled against him.  “Don’t let that fool you though, babe.  I’ll fuck you eventually…”

          “In your dreams…”  You push away from him with a slight, forced smile. 

          “Yes, I will.  Every… fucking… night…”  He wiggles his brow and you can’t help but laugh fully. 


	3. Shoney's

 

          You soon find yourself in what Rick called an ‘intergalactic’ version of his favorite restaurant back home; Shoney’s.  It was a quaint place with booths along the walls and tables in the center.  The paint scheme for this one was dark wood and forest green trim.  The walls and seats were a creamy brown with pictures of various scenery scattered along vast spaces between booths.  Rick had strolled straight into the place and sprawled along the back booth along the corner.  He took up the curve of the booth, laying both arms along the back of the seats and patted the empty space right next to him. 

          “Come on babe… put that cute ass of yours to work… warm the space…”  He gave you the sultry look that sent his groupies screaming in the crowd.  For you, however, it just made you automatically roll your eyes. 

          “Please… don’t flatter yourself.”  Noticing Squanchy taking up a seat to his left, you squeeze in next to him.  “Mind if I sit with you?”

          “Not at all…”  Squanchy practically purred while looking at Rick.  Rick rolled his eyes and waved off the event as if to say ‘whatever’.

          “Your loss babe.  I don’t shed…”

          “Squanch you, prick.”  Squanchy snapped back with a bit of a grin which caused Rick to stick his tongue out at him.  You sat there smiling at the exchange, amused at the sudden change in behavior.  Rick almost seemed like the twenty year old he claimed to be.

          “You two…”  You bump into Squanchy as he laughs.  “What’s good here?”

          “Don’t worry babe.  I’ll order for you.”  Rick wasn’t even looking at the menu.  When the waiter came, Rick ordered for everyone at the table.  Squanchy smiled and elbowed you in the ribs.

          “This place has some squanching food.  The squanch Rick calls ‘bacon’ is the best.”  You smile, remembering what bacon was and feeling your mouth already starting to water. 

          “So babe…” Rick looked at you when the waiter left.  “What is the first thing you remember?”  Squanchy looks to you as well.

          “I remember being on the floor of that bar.  A guy came up to me and said it looked as if I fell from the ceiling.  I thought that maybe I fell from a hole or a balcony and had a concussion, but there was just a ceiling above me.  So that’s out of the question; guy was probably too doped up.”  You pause for a minute watching the exchange of looks from Rick to Squanchy.  They obviously knew something you didn’t.  “What?”

          “Well… there is a way… but let’s hear the rest of your story first please.”  Rick sat straighter along the seat.  He was no longer slouched along the back of the cushion and his eyes were serious and intelligent.  Your heart started to pound in your chest while looking into those eyes.

          “Uhm… I remember listening to the music and watching you guys on stage.  Then something… I thought something sounded familiar… I can’t remember what it was… but that green haze started in my peripheral and then I passed out.  Next I knew, I was with you back stage.” 

          “Do you remember what you squanched?”  He was regarding you with keen interest and worry.  You close your eyes and try to recall the events.  There was a slight haze when you saw the name of the band but you didn’t really notice it until you heard… and then you look up at Rick.

          “You.  It was hearing your name.  As soon as I said it in my mind… I…”  A shiver passes through your body and Squanchy moves a hand to your back, rubbing the area to provide some comfort and warmth.  You smile at the gesture and look at Rick.  His face is deep in concentration; his lips twisted together and his brow furrowed deep along his eyes.  Another bump bump from that damned heart.

          “Here is your food.”  The waiter started to place the same plates in front of each of you.  All plates contained eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and toast.  A growl from your stomach told you just how hungry you really were.  Squanchy laughs, complimenting you on having such a strong growl.  The two of you dig into the food, taking large bites.  Half way through, you notice that Rick had not even touched his.

          “You alright Rick?”  You ask while soaking up some egg yolk with the toast. 

          “Tess, do you recognize the food?  Seems like you’ve eaten it before?”

          “Of course!  Eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, pancakes… had it all.”

          “You know this only comes from Earth?”

          “Earth?”  You start to reflect; the name sounds familiar.  _Well, yeah, it means dirt._   “Doesn’t it mean dirt?”

          “It’s a planet too.”  He is still regarding you with curiosity.  The voice inside chimes up again; _Oh yeah, the dirt planet that only Rick has traveled from._ Your eyes go large.

          “You are the only one to leave Earth so far, right?”

          “Yeah.  I helped establish this version of Shoney’s so I could get good Earth food again.  So… either you have been to a Shoney’s or…”

          “I’ve been to Earth?”  You finish, trying to remember.

          “And you passed out after remembering my name.  And you passed out when I started to question you about dimensions.”  Rick’s voice grew quiet at the last bit. 

          “Yeah.  Why?”

          “We’ll dive into this back at the hotel babe.  Let’s eat.”  Rick then chooses to start eating, making quick work of his food.  The banter changes rapidly to careless teasing.  Squanchy teases Rick on how many girls he laid last night while Rick recounts the vivid detail of each body part.  You roll your eyes and Rick takes notice.

          “What’s wrong babe?  Jealous?  I have room to add you onto the list.”  He winks.

          “Fuck no.  I’m not _on_ a list, _babe,_ I _AM_ the list!”  Squanchy yells out and gives you a high five.  Rick stares at you with a wicked grin.

          “Nice… nice…”  Rick chuckles and leaves the teasing aside for a moment to pay the cashier and return.  Squanchy was talking to you about his experience in the band and when he first met Rick.  Upon Rick’s return, he goes quiet and winks at you.  Rick glares at him and looks back in your direction.

          “You’re totally right, Squanchy… totally.”  You elbow him in the ribs and chuckle, walking out of the booth and past Rick.  Behind, you could hear Rick demand to know what Squanchy said about him.  Squanchy was rapidly trying to explain that you were to blame and he said nothing of the sort.  You laugh as you exit the building and make your way back to the hotel.


	4. Room 24

 

          Rick and Squanchy walked along with you back to the hotel and entered room 24.  Bird Person was sitting on the bed flipping through television channels.  The ceiling fan was still thumping away above, trying in vain to circulate the humid air.  The walk alone was enough to make you feel covered in a thin layer of salty sweat as you excused yourself to enter the bathroom.  As you peeled off each layer of clothing, you take a moment to gaze in the mirror at all the scars along your body.  Bird Person had told you that the ones on your arms were from blaster pistols.  A slight fear ran down your spine as you wonder if you were running from people who meant you harm, or if you were the one who had caused harm.  _Come on girl, you don’t have the base personality to hurt people…_ You shake your head and start the shower for the second time today.  This heat was unbearable; how Squanchy could handle it was beyond you.

          Stepping into the cold water revived your senses and awoke your mind.  You start to hum while cooling off, not really knowing what you started to sing out.  The beat was tapped along your leg and you splashed your feet into the pooled water below to make additional sounds.  Words started to spill from your mouth as your body sways back and forth.  The song escapes from your mouth stronger than before.  At the end, you turn off the water and pull open the curtain… and see Rick standing in front of the open door with his mouth wide open.  Not giving in to your brain’s desire to hide your nakedness, you stand proud and place hands along your hips.  Slowly, Rick’s eyes move from your face, down the length of your body and back up.  A slow heat moves along with his gaze as you struggle to keep your breathing normal. 

          “What?”  You try to sound authoritative, but come out as snarky.

          “Well, well, well…”  Rick started while trailing his eyes along you again.  “You sing?”

          “Yeah…  Doesn’t everyone?”  You pop out your hip and cross your arms; not realizing, of course, that it presses your breasts up and together.  _Fuck…_

          “No… not everyone does…”  Rick’s voice was half present as he stared at the cleavage you mindlessly created.  You force a blush out of your body, but the heat returns to betray you.  The flush covers your cheeks as Rick chuckles softly while staring into your eyes.  He steps into the room and closes the door behind him.  Now your mind screamed to cover yourself.

          “I wasn’t really paying attention to what I was singing.  Was I alright?”  You say shakily as you reach over for a towel.  Rick’s hand reaches it first, unfolds it and wraps it around you.  His face is mere inches from yours as he keeps his gaze locked on you.  Each movement from him is exaggerated; he takes his time wrapping the towel under your arms, tucking one corner under the top layer and moving his hands down your sides to smooth it out.  Your breathing quickens and you are at a loss for words.

          “You sang beautifully…”  Those eyes were calculating and sexy as hell.  You couldn’t tear yourself away from them for fear that the slightest movement would cause him to pounce.  Then again, the other side of your mind screamed for him.  The heat returns at this thought, sliding up from your feet causing the small hairs along your body to stand at full attention.  “Interested in performing?”

          “Ummmmm…”  The way he said ‘performing’ made it sound like an invitation to a porno shoot.  “You mean, on stage, with you?”  _Porno shoot…_

          “Yeah…”  Rick chuckles.  “With the band babe.  I recognized that song.  We could play it.  Crowd would get a kick out of a babe singer.”  Eyes scan you again.  “Need to change the clothes to match though…” 

          “Sure…”  Rick smiles and turns on his heal, leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind him.  You are still standing in the shower with a towel wrapped around you.  With closed eyes, you focus your breathing and slow your poor heart.  Thoughts of Rick pushing you against the back wall and slowing taking off the towel race through your mind.  You push them aside… no time for that, right?

          When you step out of the bathroom, Bird Person and Squanchy are staring at you.  Both compliment you on your singing and tell you how they are actually looking forward to playing with you tonight.  Bird Person actually was looking forward to taking a break and just playing guitar for once.  Rick, of course, would be on bass and backup vocals.  Squanchy was excited for the change in tempos and anticipated the challenge to learn to new beats by tonight.  Your mind was racing that this was going to happen tonight.  All your uncertainty was gone; replaced by the excitement of performing on stage.  You didn’t even think about your problems or how you were even going to regain your memories… the thought of singing on a small stage inside a room with almost perfect acoustics, hearing strangers applaud for the effort and to mess around with the music like a tangible being…

          Again, your thought flew to Rick.  You imagined him picking up his bass, ready to play along with the band as you just simply sang out your cute little song.  But you decide to change things… you decide to mess around with the tempo and the arrangement, to challenge his ability to adapt and follow your lead and at once be at your beck and call…

          “What are you thinking Tess?”  Came the monotone voice of Bird Person.  It was enough to snap you out of your day dream.  Then you gave him a sly grin.

          “Hey guys, can you help me out with something?  I want to catch Rick off guard tonight, but in a good way…”

          Squanchy and Bird Person listen to your idea, each giving their input and letting you know that Rick would love the chance to be challenged on stage.  You give them directions on how to play, tap out beats along your legs and the bed and give Bird Person some melodies and riffs to practice.  Both guys leave the room to practice as you take out a pen and paper to scribble out lyrics to the new song brewing in your head.  The whole thing came together like second nature to you.  Fingers and mind racing on the page to produce an accumulation of frustration, friendship, uncertainty, fear and protection portrayed in the verse and melody of a single song.  By the time Rick returned with his clothing choice for your performance tonight, you were finished with the song and had passed it off to the guys. 

          Rick had spread out the clothing choice along the bed, looking at it with pride.  There was a torn, blood red tank top, black, leather pants with silver studs, several leather, studded bracelets, black combat boots and a makeup bag.  You tilt your head at the makeup bag. 

          “No worries love... I’ll do your makeup.”  Rick opens up the case to reveal several different ‘shades’ of black and silver.  You watch as he goes to work laying out all the brushes and powders and liners.  As he continues, you remove the towel and start dressing in the clothes he provided minus the shoes and accessories.  A quick look in the mirror revealed a perfect stand in for their rock band.  You smile with the sensuous idea that Rick knew exactly what size to get for each piece of clothing.  _He’s had a lot of practice with body types, that’s for sure…_

          “This is amazing Rick.  Thanks.”  You walk back into the room as he finished laying out the multitude of tools needed to transform you from cute to scary.  “Um, I think?  What is all this?  I thought you were just going to do my makeup?”

          “I am.  All this babe.  You think it’s easy?  I fucking hate this part.”

          “Then why?”

          “I love chasing tail…”

          “Argh.”  Was all you could say as Rick laughs, pulling you down into the chair he positioned next to the bed.  His hands rest along your knees as he looks through the makeup displayed.  A simple touch and your heart starts to pound again.  The heat from his palm alone makes you think of that heat pressed against other areas.  You swallow and focus on the small stain along the wallpaper behind him. 

          “Sit still babe.  I know it’s hard when in the presence of a rock god…”  And that was all it took.  Your stubbornness took over at that point and you had no issue with how close he got.  Or how he tried to tempt you throughout the whole ordeal of placing makeup on your face.  He tried too; but man, you are stubborn.  There was no way you were going to let him see now how you wanted him.  No way.  Nope.  Never.  No.  And then, when Rick was finished, he undressed himself to take a shower and prepare as well.  That ass undid you.  To hell with your thoughts.  You let yourself indulge a little while he took his time in the shower.   


	5. Nail and Needle

 

          The sky outside the hotel was turning a deep purple by the time the guys were ready to head over to their dive bar, the Nail and Needle.  This was the first time seeing it from the outside, and calling it a dive bar was a compliment.  The place was a hole in the wall wedged between two shopping center-like buildings.  The entrance was set back between the massive white and grey walls with only the red, flickering neon light showing its patrons where to go.  Once you passed the narrow door at the front, a similar hallway stretched out for about ten feet until the building opened up.  The main bar was along the left side which housed a high, glass wall with lighting to display the various liquor bottles.  The narrow table along the bar held a glowing blue liquid that seemed to shimmer and move.  Bar stools were placed haphazardly and from what you saw the first night, no one really used them.  Seeing the main building empty gave you a better sense of the venue.  This bar had booths along the outside walls and a large dance space in front of the main stage.   

          The guys got busy setting up the equipment and adjusting the lights while you walked around the space, humming to test acoustics.  It occurred to you after some time spent doing this that you had no idea what you were doing until you started.  You must have been a musician or something… Looking around the space provided you with internal dialogue around the depth, height, sound barriers and acoustic dead space.  Locating the speakers, you asked Bird Person if he could fly up and adjust them slightly to give the best sound coverage.  Rick just smiled on stage, a now familiar sight.  Squanchy started talking (or teasing) with him and Rick soon threw a glass of water at the other while giving a dirty look.  Squanchy was enjoying every second. 

          The first sound test went well.  The guys started off with a familiar song that Rick actually sung.  On his first note, your vision narrowed to only him and you mouth dropped open.  When talking, Rick’s voice was almost a deep gravelly tone, but when singing his voice rolled like chocolate over the tongue; rich and deep.  His eyes were closed while he sang about passion and longing; it was a good thing too, your thoughts created a blush to spread across your face.  You turn around to see Squanchy wink at you and start laughing while keeping rhythm.  Your head shakes as you have to give in to the reality that you were starting to fall for the self-proclaimed ‘rock god’ singing behind you.  Bastard that he is, you couldn’t stop from thinking, in vivid detail, about his hands traveling down the length of your body and the taste of his lips against yours.  At this last thought, Rick stops singing suddenly.  As you turn to see what was going on, you are met with wild eyes and a rough hand grabbing you by the upper arm and dragging you back stage.  The other two continue their sound check as Rick backs you up against a wall.

          “What the fuck was that?”  Rick presses the length of his body along yours as the heat from him being so close makes your head spin.  You’re lost in the sensations that you forget to answer.  “Tess…” his voice was breathy, barely a whisper now, “what was… is this?  What are you doing?”  His lips caress your jaw line and your focus comes undone.  The urge to turn your head to kiss him is tangible.  As you start to move, Rick picks up his head, cradles your face with his hands and looks you straight in the eyes.  You remember what he said.

          “I’m not doing anything.  Just… thinking… of things…”  Avoiding his gaze now was unavoidable.  He was right there, searching for some answer that you didn’t have.  “This is all your fault anyway…” you mumble out suddenly.  Rick chuckles and releases your face.

          “Excuse me?”  A wide grin spreads across his face as he leans in closer, one hand leaning against the wall behind you while the other slightly holds your chin.  _Fuck, he knows you were thinking of him…_

          “Um… I, didn’t know you could sing…” you switch topics quickly.  “It was a shock to me and I was thinking… about… what a nice voice you have?”  The end comes out like a question, not sure he was going to buy it.  He didn’t.  Rick leans in to brush his lips against yours so softly that gooseflesh rises along your arms.  The urge to give in was so strong.  Your lips start to part as a soft moan escapes from Rick.

          “Ahem…”  Squanchy interrupted loudly.  Rick pulls back and curses silently, making you smile and look away.  “You two can squanch later… we have a squanching gig tonight, remember?”  Rick backs away, shakes his head and pushes past Squanchy to pick up his guitar on stage.  You slowly slide down the wall while Squanchy walks over to you, patting you on the head.  A soft purr comes from him as you grab a hold and pull him against you.  Squanchy laughs as you spew out a string of curses, mostly at how stupid you were being.  He backs off and smiles again.  “That’s Rick… although, he is being a hell of a lot more squanchy with you…”  He walks off leaving you to wonder what that definition meant.

          As you compile yourself and head back onstage, you can see that the crowds have already started to grow.  You look behind at Squanchy and wonder if tonight really _was_ a good time to mess with Rick or not.  He already seemed to want to jump you as things stood now…  Rick walks over to you and whispers something into your ear that sets your mind straight. 

          “It’s alright if you screw up babe.  You’ve got the looks to carry you through the night…”  He walks away while tuning his guitar and laughing.  _Yeah, fuck this asshole…_   A glance to Squanchy and Bird Person lets you know that they are ready and willing.

          The house lights go down as the spot lights focus on each band member.  Rick talks to the crowd, introducing you as a guest singer and getting everyone hyped up for the show.  Screams from adoring girls could be heard from the front as panties were already thrown on stage.  You close your eyes, not wanting to roll them in front of the crowd.  Upon opening them, Squanchy starts with the familiar beats and Bird Person joins with sweet guitar riffs.  Rick looks over to the two and smiles wickedly.  He nods his head to the beats and adds in his own bass notes to compliment the others.  _He’s adjusting perfectly…_ you smile seeing the glee in his eyes.  His emotions fuel your own as you walk up to the microphone.  The lights from the stage are so blinding that the audience is a haze of black and white. 

          Closing your eyes, you listen to the rhythms for a while and smile as you start to sing out a low note that grows in intensity.  Words form into sentences and phrases; some repeated and often rephrased with each turn.  Your arms extend as you sing, fingers playing along the light and twirling within the smoke.  You pay little attention to the guys behind you; fully invested in the music you are creating.  The song twists and turns, the beats quicken with the final verse, and then all is silent.  The spot lights dim and the house lights slowly raise.  The crowd explodes with applause and whistles.  Your eyes blink a couple of times and see amazing faces beaming at the music you created.  Looking behind, you see Squanchy wipe tears from his eyes, Bird Person smiling with pride and Rick staring at you with large eyes.  His look alone creates a blush that moves from your face to lower areas.  Embarrassed, you look aside and walk off the stage to let the boys continue the rest of their music set. 

          The Flesh Curtains were on fire tonight!  The crowd was electric and reacted accordingly to each song; screaming, dancing, singing along and yelling for more.  By the time the set was over, the guys came off stage soaked from the sweat due to the lights and their powerful playing.  Squanchy reached for the ice water you had set up for them and thanked you profusely as you poured some on him.  Bird Person informed everyone that he was retreating outside for his after show flight.  Rick downed two bottles of water and exited off stage to the waiting arms of several fans.  You rolled your eyes and looked at Squanchy.  A part of your heart sank.  You wanted him to address you somehow; but then again, you didn’t. 

          “Don’t squanch about him girl… You don’t want to be mixed up in his squanch.”  A part of you wanted to look out to see what he was doing, but you knew better.  Scratching Squanchy behind the ear, you exit out the back entrance from the stage and walk back to the hotel. 


	6. Back Roads

 

          As you exit out of the back entrance, you are greeted with a small breeze that breaks through the rough heat of the night.  The stars are alight with a faint twinkle while the double moons shine.  You walk along the back alley road towards the hotel, wanting to get as far away as possible from the Nail and Needle.  Rick was on your mind for the walk.  You felt his heat, his passion aimed towards you while singing.  Yet at the end, he retreats to the sluts clawing for access from the front row.  A growl of anger escapes you as you stomp on the dusty ground.  _Asshole!_   Rather than face you or interact with you, he runs off.  This was going to be burned into your memory now.  No more romanticizing who this guy was; he proved himself tonight.  A few more steps and you hear another set catching up to yours.  That damned heart of your sped up, hoping it was Rick coming to his senses.  It wasn’t.

          “Excuse me, are you the guest singer from tonight?”  His voice was a bit high and nervous.  You smiled and turned around.  He was roughly six feet tall, short blond hair, scruffy face and ice blue eyes. 

          “Yes.  That was me.  Did you enjoy the show?”  You ask politely while he walks up next to you. 

          “It was one of the best performances I have seen!  Why aren’t you out there celebrating?”

          “Not really my scene.  I’m exhausted.”

          “Well, you shouldn’t be walking out here all by yourself.  Maybe one of the band members could walk with you.  Just to be safe.” 

          “They can enjoy themselves.  I’m alright.”  You start to feel uneasiness. 

          “I’ll walk you home then.  No worries.  I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”  His smile was fake. 

          “Thank you, that’s a generous offer, but I can handle it.  It’s a beautiful night… might just take a stroll first.”  You start to walk in another direction and smile warmly, waving.  “Have a wonderful night!”  But he didn’t leave.  He walked up to you and grabbed your arm still holding on to his fake smile.

          “No, I have to insist.  You need to have an escort.  It’s a bad place out here.”

          “Let… me… go…” you reply calmly.

          “No.  See?  This is what I mean?  You sluts are all the same.  Don’t know how to deal with a nice guy trying to take care of you.  You’re such a tease… singing like you did up there for me… and now trying to play hard to get… you just need to give it up.”  At this, your heart races as you try to pull away from the tightening grip.  Your mind races as your muscles start to move, breaking his hold and kicking him in the mid-section, sending him doubled over and breathless.   

          “Stay away.”  Shock is coursing through you that you even knew how to do that.  You were not sure what else you could do and did not want to find out.  The guy righted himself, a look of pure murder in his eyes.  To his right you see the glint of metal against his thigh.  Your heart races as you step backwards. 

          “Bitch!”  He spat out.  “You die now…”  He lunges for you just as you see a blur of orange wrap around his face and pull him down to the dust ground.  A growl echoes in the night as you hear the man scream, trying to pull off the mass of fur.  Squanchy tears at his chest with his back claws and jumps off the man and in front of you.

         “Get the squanch out of here… You don’t want to fuck with me.”  He hisses.  The man grabs his knife from the ground and runs the opposite direction.  Upon his exit, you drop to the ground and start to tear up.  Squanchy turns around, greeting you with a huge smile.  “Such a squanching wuss.  Was hoping for an actual fight.” 

         He offers you a hand and you take it, raising to your feet and following him back to the hotel.  He talks the whole way back, telling you of the other fights he gets into all the time with Rick.  His words keep you focused and before you realize, you are back in the room and sitting on the bed.  Absently you roll to your side and bring up your feet.  A tremor starts to form as Squanchy jumps up on the bed and climbs over you.  He curls himself up in front of you as you grab a hold of him.  A strong purr echoes through his body as you start to cry softly; the tremors stop.

         “I broke his grip at least.  Kicked him too.  Didn’t know I could do that.  Didn’t know if I could do more.  I was scared.  Thank you.  Thank you so much…”  You bury your face against his neck feeling the purr vibrating stronger.

          “Don’t squanch it girl.”  His voice was rocky over his purr.  That made you smile.  “Best not to stress it.  I was there.  Got wind of some squanch following you when you left.  Followed close just in case, and I’m glad I did.  Squanching lunatic.  I should have squanched right then and there.  Made him piss his pants!”  Squanchy chuckles a bit.

          “What do you mean?”

          “Oh… well… I don’t want you to squanch at me differently.”  His voice was small.

          “I need something else to focus on.  At least tell me something… anything…”

          “Rick saved Bird World first; from the Federation.  Then he saved my world.  By then the federation had squanched with our race.  Wanted to make super soldiers out of us since we were so squanching ordinary.  I was part of that.  They squanched with our DNA and changed us into monsters.  There was a serum that they squanching used on us to turn us into these mindless creatures.  Rick found me and helped out as much as he could.  I got turned back to normal but at least I can squanching control the change now and use it when I squanching want to _and_ keep my mind.  The others… they had to die.  Squanching hell… I… I don’t squanch about this.  Not even to them… but… you…”  His purring had stopped and now a soft growl was growing.  He flips around in your arms to stare at you.  “What the squanch is so special about you?”

          “Funny… Rick asked the kinda the same thing.  I don’t know.  Maybe because I’m listening to you?  Because I care?  You’ve really been the lone glimmer of stability among this group.  Bird Person is always out and Rick is… well Rick.  You’ve paid attention.”

          “Ha!”  Squanchy laughs while you see actual tears forming in his eyes.  “You’re calling _me_ the stable one?”  He laughs harder and brushes away a tear.  “Oh squanch… that’s a first.  But really… I dunno, I’ve felt protective of you since you squanched on us.  Glad I was…”  Squanchy messes with you hair and turns back around, allowing you to pull him back against you.  The purring starts up again as you softly smile.

          “That’s so comforting… I feel totally at ease right now.  Thank you.”

          “Take it as a squanching compliment girl… I don’t control this.  Shouldn’t even be happening right now.”  His voice sounded troubled, almost aggravated. 

          “What do you mean?”

          “You’re not close enough to… squanch it… never mind.  Don’t squanch over it.  Glad it’s happening and working.”

          “Squanchy?”  You say after a long moment of silence.

          “Yeah?”  He yawns out.

          “Thank you for telling me what happened to you.  It means a lot.”  You close your eyes continuing to focus on his purring to relax you.

          “No worries.  Thank you for listening.  Although when Rick gets back… I’m going to squanching kill him.” 

          You fall soundly asleep after this proclamation.  Squanchy was a source of comfort for you now; someone you could trust.  But thoughts of Rick bubble to the surface.  Anger grows as you imagine him fucking around with other women.  Anger that it wasn’t you he ran to.  Anger that you were even thinking such things.  Anger that he didn’t come to rescue you or even realize that you had left the building.  You hear a soft humming break through your thoughts; a familiar one.  Focusing on that, you are able to switch gears and sink into a deep sleep.  One without Rick.


	7. Uncomfortable Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who are reading, I know it is moving a bit slower... I really want to take my time on this one and not rush through chapters. I hope you bare with me! Thank you for all the support.

 

          The morning sun starts to heat up your face as you slowly wake from your slumbers.  You don’t remember having a dream but you do recall hearing someone humming beside you.  As you open your eyes, you see Squanchy still asleep in front of you, fully cuddled against you with his arms and legs stretched out in front of him.  His silent snore lets you know he was not going to move anytime soon.  Stretching your back revealed that there was something else behind you.  Opening your eyes fully, you crane your neck around to see a snoozing Rick spooned up behind you, his left arm resting on your hip.  _It must have been his voice you heard then…_   A smile stretches across your face as you see Rick flutter his eyes open. 

          “You’re awake babe?  Listen, I’m sorry about last night.  I was a dick.  Worse than that…”  He yawns and stretches out behind you, pushing his crotch tight in along your bottom.  Your heart starts to pound.

          “It’s… it’s alright.  Squanchy was there…” you whisper softly, not trusting your voice right now.

          “He shouldn’t have… I should have… but I didn’t… you… you just… FUCK!”  Rick rolls off the bed.  As you lay on your back you eye him pacing in the small room.  Squanchy stopped snoring but was still laying there as if asleep.

          “I’m alright Rick.  It worked out.  I have stake in this too.  I should have told you guys where I was going without just leaving.”

          “That’s not what I’m mad at.  I’m fucking mad at myself.  I’m the fucking genius and what do I do?  I know you need to be watched and protected… fuck that’s what was asked… fuck!”

          “What do you mean, what was asked?”  You sit up, confusion taking over.  Rick stops his pacing and sits on the bed beside you.  He reaches up to your face and trails the back of his fingers along the tattoo.  A shiver courses through your body at his touch.  You close your eyes and focus on breathing steady.  As you open them, Rick is close to you, smiling at you with his knowing grin.

          “I’ll level with you.  Had this discussion with the guys when you first got here.  This tattoo is more than just a beautiful flower.  It holds code.  Code that only a Rick would understand.  Wait… I see the confusion so I’ll answer that now.  There are multiple dimensions with multiple versions of people.  So there are multiple Ricks.  Most are assholes so I leave them alone and they leave me alone.  This tattoo is from a Rick and it asks to keep you protected if found.  And it includes his dimensional number, so we could find him.”

          “Alright… then let’s find him and get some answers!  I want my memories back Rick!”

          “Yeah… there’s a problem with that…”  Rick massages the back of his neck and looks down.  “The dimension… is mine.”  You stare at Rick.

          “You?  But how?”

          “Yeah… well… along with porting to different dimensions, _all_ Ricks learned about being able to travel through time as well.  Backwards, forwards, whatever… it became dull.  But by the second time, we all run into these assholes who like to make sure no one fucks things up.  We’re all told that if we try a third time, we’ll have our memory wiped until we’re found and placed back in our own time and dimension.”

          “So that means…”

          “Yeah, that he must have pushed you through to protect you.  Knowing that another dimension would not suffice and that the past was the only way to protect you.  But our problem now, is that these assholes are looking for a displaced _me_ … not you.  It will take them a while to figure this out and until then, I need to keep you safe.  So… I’m sorry.”  There was a long pause until he added; “You’ll never hear that again so soak it up.”

          “About squanching time you told her…”  Squanchy rolled over and sat up behind you on the bed.  You could feel him stand and lean across your back to wrap his arms around your neck.  You smile knowing he was messing with Rick.  “You should thank me, by the way.  I saved her squanch back there.  Sure, she would have been able to deal with him, but I squanched him first.  I guess that makes her mine… huh?”  You hold back a chuckle as Rick whips around to glare at him.

          “Go fuck off somewhere else Squanchy.  I don’t need this shit from you.”  His voice was on edge.

          “No.  She’s with me now.  _I_ squanching protect her.  As long as you’re off squanching about with your dick, _I’m_ her safe place.  So go fuck off somewhere else yourself.”  Squanchy was holding on tight to you, emphasizing his point.  You stayed as still as possible, knowing that this had to do with something else as well as you. 

          “Possessive, fucking, little, furry piece of shit!  I fucking saved you for this?  So you could fuck with me like this?”

          “Fuck with you?  You needed this wakeup call!  Ever since she squanched in on us, you’ve been acting off.  So, be a squanching friend and talk… to… me…”  Squanchy lets go of you and sits beside you on the bed.  Rick pulls up a chair and sits with his head hiding in his hands for a while. 

          “She… she causes… I don’t know.  I feel different around her.”  He mutters out, head still down.

          “Do you guys want me to leave?  Or can I talk too?”  You ask quietly.

          “Go ahead babe…”  Rick quietly replies. 

          “I feel something too.  I thought it was just me… or reacting to something internal… but soon the feelings became tied to you.  Like when you get close, or when we were singing, or when you were humming to me while I was falling asleep.  I knew it was you.  A heat came over me.”  Rick looks up.

          “Yeah… that’s it!  That’s what I feel too.”  Rick stands up suddenly and starts pacing the floor again.  “We have no idea what race you come from.  Not many on file that have blue blood but I will narrow it down soon.  I have contacts on a lot of planets to connect with on this as well…”  Rick started mumbling more to himself while continuing to pace along the floor.  Squanchy winks at you and gives you a lopsided grin.  “Squanch!” Rick yells out, turning on spot to stare at him.  “What do you feel?”

          “Gassy currently.  Why?”  You hold back a laugh as Squanchy pokes you in the ribs.

          “Everyone’s a fucking comedian… around _her_ fur ball… around her.”  Rick runs a hand through his hair as your imagination goes wild over the movement.  Rick slowly raises eyes to yours, knowing what you were feeling.  You look away, turning red.

          “Honestly, I want to protect her.  She’s like squanching clan Rick…”  You see Squanchy rub the back of his neck while Rick’s jaw drops slightly.

          “Seriously?  Like clan?  Shit…”

          “What does that mean?”  You say silently.

          “Squanch girl… it… it means… that you’re like family.  Close family.  Or… or… you know… family basically.  I squanched my clan back in the wars.  It’s just me… and these assholes… So, this is squanching new to me again and I worry and I want to squanching protect you… and…”  Squanchy rubs his paws together and looks at you.  “I don’t purr.  I’ve never purred before.  There… I squanching said it.”

          “Squanchy…”  You wrap an arm around him and hold him close.  It was strange, but you felt the same way.  You knew that he was the safe spot in this chaos right now.  Rick had stopped pacing and sat to the other side of Squanchy, placing his arm around him as well.  Squanchy took your arm away and kissed your hand.  He then growled at Rick, who laughed and squeezed tighter.  Squanchy then cursed out a storm and tossed Rick against the bed.  Teasing progressed with Rick asking why Squanchy never told him that he was attracted to him.  You took this moment to remove yourself from the bed and stand back watching the fight.  Laughter exploded from you as the two teased the other and started turning everything that was done into something sexual.  It ended with Squanchy leaping off the bed in front of you.  “I’m out for a bit… damned squanching son of a squanch…”  He sounded annoyed but was smiling as he left.

          Watching Squanchy leave the room led your eyes to the bed and what was spread out before you.  Rick laid back with his legs open and his head propped up with one hand.  The other slowly moved from his exposed neck, down his chest and to the buttons of his pants.  Your eyes followed, whether by will or not.  A dark chuckle emanated from Rick as you watch him crawl off the couch and walk up against your body.  A look from him was all it took… you grabbed the low neck tank and pulled him forward into a kiss.  Catching him off guard was worth it; he stood for a minute, not moving until you opened up your lips to let your tongue slid out to taste him.  Rick exploded in a flurry of motion.  His hands circled you and wrapped into your hair.  A groan escapes him as he kisses you back, tongue as eager to meet as yours.  Weightlessness follows as Rick lifts you up and carries you to the bed.  All thoughts escape you about why this shouldn’t be a great idea as he laid you down along the mattress and stared at you.

          “I want you babe…”  His words were breathless, searching your eyes.

          “I have a feeling I’m going to be the jealous type…” 

          “No worries… I am too…”  Rick smiled as he leaned in for another kiss.   


	8. Sheets and Mattress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT  
> NSFW

 

          Rick grabs a hold of your chin with one hand while the other supports his weight along the bed.  You stare into his eyes, not sure what was going to happen next.  Heartbeats echo within your ears as he slowly leans in to lightly brush his lips along yours and trail them down along your neck.  He moves down the neck to lay gentle kisses along the top of your exposed chest.  Your hands grip his tank top tightly on the sides while your eyes closed.  Rick playfully nips at the top of your low cut shirt, dragging it down further to kiss along the tops of your breasts.  A sigh escapes as he chuckles.

          “Think of it this way, babe… you’re basically a virgin right now.  Too bad… for you!  I’m going to make sure you remember this night…”  Rick whispered along your skin.

          “Morning.”  You say with a smile.  Rick looks up at you.

          “Seriously?  I’m here trying to be sexy and you… you lecture me on time?”  Rick gets an evil grin.

          “Yup.  You’re the self-proclaimed smartass… don’t want you blowing your cover and reveal to everyone that you’re really a dumb ass man with a drinking problem…”

          “A functional drinking problem, I’ll remind you…”

          “Ohhhhh, excuse me…”  You bite your lower lip as your hands work their way to the front of his pants while you continue to tease him.  “Wouldn’t want to let out that secret huh?”  You undo his pants and slide a hand inside and around the growing length of him.

          “Fuuuuuck… you little…”  Rick’s eyes roll up as he rocks against your hand.  A proud smile escapes, knowing you got the best of him.

          “What was that?  I’m basically a… what?  Don’t think so, asshole.  I may not remember with whom, but I remember what…”  You grip him tightly, making a point.  Rick’s smile grows wider as you use your other hand to push him along the bed, repositioning yourself on top to yank down his pants.  Rick helps you remove his clothing and then runs his hands through your hair as you lower yourself to his stomach.      

          As you lift his shirt up and over his head, you return to trail fingers down his chest as you place kisses along his sides.  Rick laughs a bit, tensing as the faint touch tickles him.  You look upwards to see his eyes watching you as you lick a line from his sternum, along to the navel and then up the length of flesh now pulsating from the attention.  Several curse words escape him as you take his tip within your mouth and move your tongue along the underside.  The taste is familiar, a saltiness that brings a warmth to spread low in your abdomen.  Rick groans at this warmth as well, his hands tightening against your head as he gently encourages you to go lower.  Slowly, you slide downward while sucking along the length, his hips rising to push the rest of him inside. 

          “Fuck babe… fuck… God, how can you… fuck…” Rick whispered out as his head tilted back, his hands moving to the sides of the bed, gripping the sheets.  With a new purpose, you continue the motion up and down, increasing the tempo with each stroke.  One hand grips his base as the other reaches around underneath him.  Rick raises his hips to allow access and you toss one leg to the side, running fingers along his ass and into the back.  Rick bucks, urging you to continue.  Your finger slides within and moves in time with your mouth.  His member has become stiff and hot within your mouth as Rick grips the sheets tighter.  As Rick’s breath quickens, the bucking builds and you realize he is close to finishing.  Your finger plunges further within as you build in intensity, Rick yelling out as he thrusts one final time, releasing within your mouth, his bucking slowing in pace.  You remove yourself from both areas, proud of your work.  Rick is gasping, eyes closed, sweat beading on his forehead. 

          “You enjoy that?  Want to keep calling me a virgin?”  Rick shakes his head ‘no’ as you lower yourself back down to play with his flaccid member, rolling it along your tongue and gently sucking.  Rick’s voice is deep and breathy when he talks.

          “Yes… shit… fuck… how did you… how… oh fuck.  Keep doing that baby… please…” his head arches backwards again as he starts to expand in your mouth.  As you remove yourself to delve lower, Rick almost pleads for you to return.  When your mouth circles around his balls, he shuts up, now begging for more.  A hand slides up and down along him while you play for a while. 

This is a familiar routine for you… you know this body.  You know these reactions and can pinpoint when he is going to beg, moan or yell out.  A heat flares through you upon recognizing this, knowing that his future self was the one who sent you here.  Of course you knew this body then…  As the heat rises within, you raise yourself up and close your eyes, savoring the feel.  Rick takes this pause to grab you around the waist and flip you along the bed. 

          “My turn babe…  I feel that burning along your skin, the contraction of muscles under my touch.  You were amazing… no doubt we’ve done this a lot in the future… but babe, I get to play now.  And I’m NOT going to play nice.”  Rick growls as he bites the bottom of your shirt and pulls it up with teeth only.

          “You?  Play nice?  I doubt you will even get me to scream…” you tease.  Rick stops mid-motion and purses his lips together tightly. 

          “Fuck you… It’s on…”  Rick yells while your shirt is still within his mouth.  You giggle as he yanks the shirt over your head with his hands and undoes the bra with barely a snap of his fingers.  Rick takes a moment to admire your naked front as you wiggle your chest side to side.  “Bitch…”

          “Make me…”

          Rick gives you an evil grin and starts his exploration with each breast.  The focus begins around the nipple, pointing upwards in expectation of his touch.  A slight wetness follows his tongue as he laps along the mound, the cool air causing you to tighten more.  Rick follows with the other nipple as you arch you back, wanting his whole mouth to devour you, not just taste with tongue.  A deep chuckle is felt along his stomach as he closes his mouth over one breast, taking in as much as he could.  Teeth pressed in the tender flesh as he started sucking with a sharp intensity that drew out a moan.  Rick retreats to the other side, mirroring the same motions as his hand travels down, pushing past your pants and underwear to gain access below.  Duel sensations overcome you as fingers enter and thumb rubs in tight circles.  You wrap your hands within his hair and beg for more.  Rick removes his mouth and watches you.

          “By fuck… you are…” a small chuckle, then “I’ll be right back babe.”  Rick lowers down, his hand removing itself as he pulls your clothing off of you, grabbing hold of your ass from behind, pulling you upwards as his mouth encloses around you.  Your hands fall back behind you for support as he has you half lifted into the air, tongue working up and down as he spreads your legs to either side of his shoulders.  Stomach muscles tense as you start to buck at the movement.  His lips press along your tip as sucking sounds are heard from above.  You yell out, urging him on, asking for him to enter within as well.  Rick obeys, laying you along the mattress as a thumb continues to work along the clit, his tongue moving from the tip to your opening and those agile fingers work their way inside to push and curl along your walls, searching for that spot to send you over the edge. 

          It wasn’t long until his fingers brush along that rough spot within and you instantly arch your back, screaming out his name.  Rick wastes no time, pressing in and rubbing along this spot while his thumb moves in faster time.  He lifts his head to watch you as you struggle to keep from instantly orgasming.  His actions move faster, deeper while he tells you how amazing you look right now.  He tells you to say his name, tells you to ask for a release, and all you can do is obey.  You would sacrifice the entire planet for him to continue.  As the request is made, Rick growls and removes his hands.  His body presses in tight between your legs as he shoves himself within.  Your body was ready and the movement was pure bliss.  The feeling of him inside and still made your abdomen clench as his head tilts back with another moan.  Rick takes his time at first, pressing in and retreating with a steady pace until you raise your hips and demand that he starts fucking you now.  A laugh is followed by your answer; his pace quickens.  Faster and harder, he pressed against you, his hands gripping your breasts as yours press in against his ass. 

          Curses are mumbled against skin as Rick lays himself along your body, making each thrust deeper.  When both breathing escalates, Rick kisses you on the mouth, allowing your open mouths to linger as tongues play.  You scream out as the first convulsion rocks your body.  Rick, too, yells out as your tightening causes him to expel for a second time.  He remains within you after, his body relaxing along yours as you both catch your breath.  Your hands comb through his hair as he rests his head against your chest. 

          “What have you done to me girl?”  Rick chuckles silently.  “I’m undone.  For once, I’m… undone…”


	9. Room 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working through two stories. Tess and Dean story will intertwine with this one, give you background to those two. I hope you guys stay with me through this... I know I'm taking my sweet time, but I'm getting back in the swing of the story.

 

          After taking a shower, you retreat to the other hotel room while Rick snored on the bed.  Squanchy and Bird Person were talking to each other about what to do next with you.  As you enter, the conversation dies down and Bird Person excuses himself to go out for a flight.  You look at Squanchy who shrugs his shoulders and pats on the couch next to him.  As you join, Squanchy starts to purr and you move closer to him, laying your head on his lap and closing your eyes.  Before you know it, you are dozing, dreaming about bombs blasting in the sand and a familiar voice yelling at you to get down.  You sit up suddenly, a hand to your breast to steady your breathing.  Squanchy is standing up on the couch next to you, his claws out and growling. 

          “What the squanch?  Is something wrong?  Did you hear something?” 

          “I was dreaming.  Sorry.”  You rub your neck as Squanchy stands behind you, rubbing your shoulders and neck while still looking at the door to the room. 

          “Squanch girl… had me worried.  I fell asleep too.  What did you dream?”  His purr returned as you relaxed in his grip.

          “I was on a beach.  There were blasts or bombs or something going off in the sand.  I could barely see anything but I swore I heard Rick’s voice yelling at me to get down.”

          “Might have been a memory then.  We know you’re from the future… with Rick.  Squanch, I hope he’s alright then.”  You straighten up as his hands wrap around your neck.  His purr is loud and soothing.  “I didn’t mean like that, kitten.  I know he’s a tough son of a squanch and he’ll survive anything.  Sometimes things just get too crazy and he’ll improvise.  Then things get squanched.  And when they get squanched, things take longer to sort out.” 

          “You’ve been with him for a while huh?”  You close your eyes, listening to him talk.

          “Yeah.  At first he went to Bird World and saved them.  He always squanches that he didn’t mean to and things just happened.  He hates being told what to do and thinks the same of others.  After that he traveled to my home world. He saved me and then I joined that gang.  That was… about four or five of his years he told us.  This band is just a way to squanch off in between fights.  Get it out of our system before we are off to squanch some more.  I’m glad we met you though…”  His voice grew silent as he laid his head along the top of yours.  “I never thought I could meet someone like you.  Someone so… squanching important to me.  Glad I had a chance.”

          “You say that as if I was going to leave forever.”

          “Who knows…? Whenever those squanchy time police squanches show up, you’re out.  Might not be around in the future…”

          “Don’t say that… please.”  You wrap arms around his waist and hold on tight.  “I’ll fucking find you.  I swear.”

          “I know you will, kitten.”  He leans down to whisper to you softly.  He tells you the coordinates of three hideouts that you can locate him at if he has to go into hiding.  You listen and commit them to memory, knowing that you would always be able to find him if he was still kicking around.

          “When did you start calling me kitten?”

          “When you become clan.”

          “When did that happen exactly?”

          “The moment I purred.”

          “So now I’m kitten?”

          “Yes…”  You see him smile as he licks you on the forehead.  “You are like the small offspring we have in the clans.  Rick called them kittens.  He said they were cute to look at but deadly to touch.  So… you are my squanching kitten.”  Squanchy winks at you while chuckling.

          “So, you think I’m deadly to touch?”  You raise an eyebrow.

          “You have no squanching clue…”

          “You’re not going to tell me huh?”  You cock your head as he laughs.

          “No squanching way!  I’m out of this.  You ask the man snoozing in the room next to us…”  Squanchy sits next to you, holds on to your hands and looks at you straight in the eyes.  “We have really good hearing kitten…”  You drop your mouth and turn red instantly.  Squanchy bursts out laughing and rolls to the floor.  “Now I know what turns you the squanch on… squanch… the way you screamed… must have been some good squanch…”  He’s laughing in between statements, grabbing a hold of his stomach as if it was hurting too much.  You give him a little kick on the ground as he rolls away from you.  The heat from your blush is making your face hot as you march to the bathroom, splashing cold water on yourself.  Squanchy comes in behind you.

          “No.  Uh uh.  You don’t get to come in here now.  Asshole!  Bastard!”

          “Baby, you know how to talk to me.  Squanch, it gets me going!”  He bursts into laughter again as you fall to your knees in front of him. 

          “Oh yeah?  What gets you turned on then?”  Squanchy stops laughing and stares at you in thought. 

          “You’ll think differently…”

          “Only if it’s perverted.”

          “Isn’t everything?”  You shake your head and he looks down.  “Yeah, I get that.  You tell me first.”

          “I lost my memory… not fair.”

          “You just squanched Rick.  You can tell me from that, kitten.”  You roll your eyes and sit on the floor in front of him.  There was only one way to get this out of him. 

          “I liked when he pressed into me.  Like hard.  Fingers, nails, hands, mouth…  I think I like it rough…”  Squanchy watches you for a bit.

          “I like to be choked.”  He continues to watch you.

          “That’s all?  Fuck, I thought you were going to tell me something like… you enjoy watching animals mate, or I get off on smelling feet…”  Squanchy bursts into laughter again and grabs a hold of you, pressing your cheek in along his chest.

          “Gods, I love you.  Thanks kitten.  You’re one in a squanch.”  He lets go of you and closes the door behind you.  You finish in the bathroom and exit to see Rick sitting along the edge of the bed with Squanchy and two unfamiliar guys.  Rick is yelling at the two guys, standing from the bed and pacing along the room.  Squanchy looks to you with a sad face as you take a guess who the strangers are. 

          “Are these them?”  You ask hesitantly.

          “Yeah.”  Rick replies curtly.  “These assholes are here to return you.  But how do we know things are safe?  When are you returning her?  Did you talk to the me in the future?  Am I aware of these memories?  What the fuck?”  One of the guys stands up, dressed in a white suit with a large silver pocket watch hanging out of the front pocket.

          “If you would allow me to talk.”  Rick flips him the middle finger as the guy just rolls his eyes.  He walks over to you and stops.  “I am Time 4.”

          “Time for what?”  Squanchy bursts out as you chuckle.  The guy looks over his shoulder and shoots a bitter look to him.

          “Hey, it was too good to pass up.  Squanch me.”  The guy returns to look at you.

          “I am Time 4.  That is my destination in the Time Corps.  I have come back to retrieve you.  You were shoved through a time portal in the future.  After many days of deliberation with Rick, he finally told us what happened and where to find you.  He has supplied us with a device to erase the memory of you from this past version of himself.  I was told that the memory can be given back to him in the future and that he would know what to do.  I will restore your memory now.”  He moves in and touches you on the forehead.  The room turns white as the green haze disappears. All your memories come back in a flood.  You go down to your knees as Squanchy runs to you, holding on to your shoulder while purring. 

          “I’m alright.  I’m alright.  I got them all back.  Fuck.”  You remain on the ground in close proximity to Squanchy.

          “What do you need?”  His voice was rocky over the purr.  You have to fight back tears, knowing now that you were not sure with his fate in the future.  You take a deep breath and look up at Time 4.

          “Does everyone need to have their memory erased?”

          “No.  Rick said only himself.  The others could keep the secret.”  Squanchy sighs and holds on to you.  You smile and kiss Squanchy on the head, whispering that you were going to find him.  Rick is pacing back and forth when you approach. 

          “Hey babe.  No worries alright?  I know this device well.  You designed it.  When I get back, I’ll give the memories back to you.  It actually answers a lot of questions for me now.”  Rick looks at the device and looks at you. 

          “I don’t like this.  Why should we trust them?”

          “Rick from the future thought you would say this.”  The other Time Corps guy stands up.  “He wanted me to tell you that the, ahem, ‘bitches on the beach are taken care of’.  He also told you to get the ‘squanch’ home.”  Squanchy laughs behind you as Rick nods his head.  He walks over to you, a sad look forming.

          “We could run.  Start new.  You and me.”  He whispers softly.  “I would, you know.”  You stand along his body and kiss him deep, letting him explore your mouth and your body.  You pull back reluctantly and grab the gun like device with two prongs standing out in the front.  You program it to wipe the memory of you from Rick, replacing things with a hazy blur that would seemed drug induced.  He would remember being with a girl, singing with a girl but not the specifics.  Squanchy and Bird Person would remember and make sure he didn’t focus too hard.  With a bright blast, the device goes off and Rick falls along the bed, asleep.  You look at Squanchy, tears forming in your eyes.

          “Fuck…”  You fall to your knees as he rushes up and grabs you.  His deep purr resonates along your body as you hold on to him tightly.  “I will look for you, first thing.”  Squanchy reassures you that he will leave you something in the last stronghold in case you can’t find him.  You start to tear up again as he wipes your tears away, licking you with his rough tongue.  “I love you.”  It was barely a whisper, but his ear twitched as he whispered back.

          “Love you too.” 

          You turn to the two Time Corps uniforms and inform them that you are ready to return.  They nod their heads and create another portal, pushing you through to the other side.  Once past the portal, you see your home base.

          “Rick told us to return you here.  It has been two weeks since you left.  You have no portal device.  Rick says to remain here until you are contacted.  Do not come to his dimension.  It is imperative that you remain here for now.  We will inform him that you have been replaced.”  They nod to each other and before you could yell, another portal appears and they disappear. 

          “Mother fucker!!!”


	10. Home Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possessive Rick!!!

 

          “Fucking son of a bitch!”  You yell again at the wall the Time Corps guys disappeared into.  You were so livid at Rick right now.  If he didn’t come through a portal to talk with you…  Your phone rang as you march across the room to answer it.  “Rick?”

          “Yeah.  Glad you’re back in one piece.”  He sounded distracted.

          “Fuck Rick!  Get your ass over here so we can talk.  I’ve got some memories for you…”

          “Not now babe.  Sorry, I’m still dealing with some shit here.  Give me an hour, please.”  He hangs up the phone.  You stand there for a moment, trying to remember the last time Rick said ‘please’.  A worry goes through you as you recall the instructions given to you; do not visit his dimension. 

          You walk around your living room in shock.  Moments ago you were with twenty year old Rick, playing in his band and cuddling with Squanchy.  Squanchy…  You run into the next room and fire up the dimensional computer.  You type in the coordinates he gave you to his bases.  The locations light up as you take a mental note.  Most were on barren planets, or far away from the local civilizations.  The one closest to Earth would be the start of your journey.  Rick had told you that he had changed into his beast to create a distraction so Rick could get his family off the planet.  He didn’t know what happened to him afterward.  You remember the promise and start gathering flight plans to visit each site.  He must be at one of them if he was hiding out.  This must have taken more than an hour, because Rick grabs you from behind and turns your chair around as you let out a small yelp.

          “Fuck, Rick!  You need a bell.”

          “Hang it from my dick than… What are you doing?  I thought they told you to stay away from my dimension.”

          “And I promised Squanchy that I would find him as soon as I got back.”  Rick straightens up and shakes his head.  “Guess I should give you back your memories now…”  You hand over the cylinder that held the viscous memories of your time among the Flesh Curtains.

          “I’ll be right back…”  Rick creates a portal then walks through.  You knew that the memory retrieval device was in the basement of the house.  Rick comes back about fifteen minutes later.  “Fuck… my life seems to make more sense now.  You’re a bitch, you know that?”

          “What the fuck?  Why am I a bitch?”

          “Because you ruined me!!!  I was chasing after a girl that didn’t exist!”  He was pacing, running his hands through his hair as you stood there with a big smile.

          “You looked for me?”  You cross your arms over your chest.

          “Yeah… the guys yelled at me, telling me that ‘she’ was long gone and that it was just some stupid drug filled memory that she could never live up to.  Fuck…”  Rick stops pacing and looks at you.  “When did you get your memory back?”

          “Um… before I zapped you with the device.  Don’t you remember that?”

          “I was looking elsewhere.  Thinking about grabbing you and taking off.  I remember asking you too.”  His eyes were possessive now.  He was slowly walking towards you.  A huge part of you wanted to step back; but you didn’t.

          “Why did you ask?”

          “I wanted to know if you had your memories back when you fucked me.”  He pressed right up against you, his body pushing you backward until you hit the wall.  His eyes were still possessive, and way too serious. 

          “I did not.  But I did know what I was doing.  I remember thinking that I was, for sure, your lover because I knew instantly what to do to you.  I followed my instincts.”  Your voice, which started out strong, descended into a whisper by the end. 

          “Well, little girl, you created a monster.  I remembered what you did to me… the feeling.  I searched for that again but never found it.  I knew that heat, that fire was not a memory of a drug idled brain.  I knew it…”  The last sentence was almost a growl.  You close your eyes, instantly turned on.

          “I had my answers too… about when I first met you and how quickly our bond manifested… It was because it started years ago.”  Your eyes were still closed when you feel Rick’s finger under your chin.  You open to see his eyes turning into something else… love?

          “Explains a lot in my life… why I kept searching.”  His finger runs across your lips as you slightly open your mouth.  His eyes look down as he places it within your mouth.  You suck on the finger as a soft moan escapes from him.  “Fuck, baby… You, you have no idea how much I have wanted… you.”  He slowly pulls the finger out as leans in to your body, his knee resting along the wall and shoved between your legs.  You absently rub along him, his eyes following down the length of your body.  “You want me to fuck you?  Tell me what you want…”  A thousand thoughts flood your mind.

          “I want you to fuck me.  Hard.  No holding back.  I need you, Rick.  I need my Rick back…”  He smiles but you know there is one thing that will bring him into action.  “Please, make me yours…”  Rick’s eyes dart to yours as he pushes his lips against yours, tongue darting within to wrap along yours.  His hands travel downward, undoing his pants while you are working on yours.  Rick grunts and backs off to slide his down and yank your top off.  You finish the rest, grabbing his hips and pulling him against you. 

          Rick dives down to your neck and starts to nibble gently while you beg him to bite you.  He chuckles and instead reaches downward to insert two fingers inward, curling them up, beckoning you to arch your back.  Your hands grab his hair as his lips trail along your neck to rest on one breast.  Again, he lightly nibbles, not going that full distance you needed.  You beg again, telling him to bite.  Rick shoves in another finger while his thumb presses hard against your clit.  This time you let out a soft scream, almost falling to the ground before Rick removes his hand and picks you up in his arms, walking to the bedroom behind you.

          His legs rest along the mattress as he throws you along the bed.  An evil smile curls his lips as he slowly crawls along your body, kissing and sucking from feet, to legs, to your inner thigh before he stops and takes his teeth to lightly bite along the skin.  You arch your back, not begging for more verbally this time.  A darker chuckle resonates from Rick as he bites into your flesh, tearing a scream from you.  He whispers along the sensitive skin that it was good you finally picked up the rules of his little game.  You laugh as you bring your hands above your head, grabbing on to the headboard.  Rick praises you, ordering for you to spread your legs.  You feel his breath against your crotch as you hold your breath, waiting for his next move.  When you didn’t move, Rick praises you again, then starts to circle your tip with his moist tongue.  With eyes closed, you focus on the sensations running through your body.  As he moves with precision down below, you could feel that beast forming from his bond with you.  His cat-like manifestation of your band that pulls you in, tares at you then licks your wounds.  Now you feel it stretch out along you, its claws digging along your chest and down along your legs.  Your body shudders at this new feeling and Rick pulls back with a growl.

          “You, you like that babe?  You want that?  More of that fire to fuck you along with my hands, my mouth, my dick…  It’s, it’s alright babe… I won’t penalize you for answering… this time.”  Gods, his voice was tightening muscles within as he spoke.  You had never heard him talk with such command, such certainty that you fully belonged to him and no one else.  His words echoed within as well as his fire, lapping at your core while waiting for an answer.

          “Yes… fuck yes Rick.  I need you… never leave…”  You can hear the crack in your voice.  The emotion of losing him forever scared you more than anything.  This man was the first one who did not expect you to be something you weren’t.  Fuck, Rick got mad at you when you pretended to act like the innocent one.  He could always see past your acts, your lies, your characters… He demanded you and nothing less than the real you would ever work for him. 

          “Babe…”  You open your eyes and see him right in front of you.  “I will never let you go without one hell of a fight.  I love you… not that fake bullshit either.  You’re never leaving me…”  His eyes held such unbridled honesty that you release the headboard and pull him into a long kiss.  Rick wraps his hands around your face and kisses you back with the same intensity.  After a couple of minutes, he pulls away.  “Ok.  No more fucking lovey dovey shit.  Back to fucking.  Where were we…”  Rick thrusts himself within you suddenly as you yell out in pleasure.  “Oh yeah, I was just going to do that… now scream my name babe.  And you better make me believe it too… Or I’ll have to punish you…”

          “Fuck… no… never… asshole…” you pant out as Rick chuckles. 

          “Alright then… you bad girl.  Ready?”

          “Always…”  You wanted to curse him out more when you feel something new.  His tangible beast seems to stretch out within you this time.  The heat expands to fill every inch of your body.  Every push from Rick is an explosion of sensory needs.  There is almost too much to focus on and if you weren’t watching Rick with your wild eyes, you would swear that there were several men on you right now, sucking, biting, licking, clawing along your body each time he shoves himself within you.  Too much is going on and you forget why you were teasing him and scream out his name.  Rick’s eyes roll back as he shoves harder against you, creating the new sensations to increase as your inner muscles contract and then release.  You feel the gush between your legs as Rick curses above you, praising you for helping as he speeds up and cums within you.  His body shakes before he falls on top of you.  Your body is still rocking back and forth as your back arches a second time, another orgasm rocking your body.  Rick is chuckling against your neck.

          “Fuck… I gotta… gotta perfect that.  Hold out longer.  Shit… you got me.  Fuck you, you bitch… you got me again.  Your mine.  Make no mistake… I allow you to fuck Mack on occasion.  I’ll even allow him to think he has a higher spot on the totem pole.  You know the truth though… Say it.”

          “I am yours…”

          “Do you belong to anyone else first?”

          “No.”

          “Who gives you permission to fuck?”

          “Me.”

          “Bitch… no.  Me!  I let you fuck others.  I let you think you have control.  You are mine!”

          “Bastard…”  You chuckle as Rick sucks in the skin at your neck and bites hard.  You scream out as Rick chuckles.  “Fuck Rick… alright, alright… You let me…”  He praises you, lifting his head to kiss you again.

          “Fuck yeah.”


	11. Living Room

Chapter 11

Living Room

          You walk into the kitchen to get yourself a drink, running a hand along your neck, thankful that you could heal fast.  There would have been too many questions from people throughout your life after sinful nights with past lovers; too many bruises and bite marks.  You laugh silently and settle for a cold glass of water while you turn on the screen in the living room, flipping through channels until you rest on a galactic new station.  The main reporter was talking about the newest fashion trends when Rick walked in, sat on the bar stool in front of the counter, and asked for a whisky.

          “Here you go, lover.  A good vintage I picked up before we left for our honeymoon.”  You hand it over with a shot glass and a funnel for his flask.

          “Thanks babe.  And again, I will state that it was not a honeymoon.  You chose what finger to rest the ring, not me.”

“Fuck!”  You yell out suddenly.  “I lost the ring!  Fuck.  Rick?”  You look at him in a panic.  You didn’t want to lose it because it meant so much to you.  As tears start to well up in your eyes, Rick brings up his hand and takes off a small ring from his pinky finger.  Why didn’t you see that there before?  “Is that?”  You start out as his smile spreads.

“Yes, babe.  Your ring.  Found it in the sand after a big blast.  It was laying there almost mocking me.”  He raises your left hand and places it on your ring finger, then kisses the top of the ring.  “Back where it should be.”

“Ha!  You placed it on my ring finger, not me this time!  So it is official!!!”  You yell out and look at him triumphantly. 

“Fuck…  Anyway… where was I before?  Oh yeah… you, you gave me some good bruises last night.  Gotta trim those nails kitten.”  He chuckles as he drinks from the shot glass.  His last word reverberated through your core.

          “Kitten… shit, Rick.  Is Squanchy still alive?”  You ask very quietly.

          “Damn… I’m not sure.  I’ve been trying to find him but with no luck.  I know for certain that he’s, he’s not in the prisons.  Other than that…”  Rick takes another shot.  He pours one more and hands it to you.  You slug it back.

          “I have the coordination’s for three hiding spots.  I can check them out.”

          “I know of two more to add on.  But, you’re… you’re not going anywhere right now.”  He puts a hand up as you start to protest.  “Just listen babe.  There is a massive ton of shit I am dealing with.  I’ve called in backup too.  You need to stay the hell away from my dimension.  At all fucking costs… I mean it!  Squanchy can take care of himself and as long as we know he’s not in a prison or jail… he’ll be fine.  Trust me.”  Rick stares at you while you consider what he said.

          “It’s that bad?”  You ask silently without looking at him.  The shot glass was fascinating right now.

          “Yeah.”  Rick takes your hand in his and brings it up for a kiss.  “It is.  Shit babe, you know I want you home.  I would even help you look for the fur ball.  But not now.”

          “Who did you call?”

          “Your team.”

          “Shit.”  You take another shot as you think about how bad things must have gotten for him to call in Mack, Groff and Torren.  “Scar Rick as well?”

          “I consider him part of your team.  He’s researching things on the edges of the galaxy right now.  The guys are defending and attacking where needed.”

          “Attacking?  Defending?  Shit Rick, what is going on???”  As you look into his eyes, you see the hesitation and the fatigue.  Things were bad, there was no doubt. 

          “Earth is safe.  The house is safe.  I need you away though.  Their looking for you.”  Rick watches your eyes. 

          “Alright.  But you can’t expect me to sit on the sidelines and twiddle my thumbs.”  Rick looks shocked that you backed down so fast.  You smile and tell him.  “Rick, I trust you now.  I’m not the same person that I was when you first met me.  Too much has been revealed and lived now.  I’m different and that means that I know I can trust that whatever your plan, you have it covered.”  Rick walks around the counter and pulls you against him, kissing you deeply.  You feel his dick pressing in against your thigh as you chuckle and slightly back away, noticing he was still naked.

          “What?  You stir me…”  He winks at you and pulls you back in.  “I would love to finish with you, but my phone is blowing up.  Thank you for finally trusting me.  And I have something to keep you busy.”  Rick walks back over to the sofa and leans over the arm to retrieve his portal gun.  You laugh at the view and almost lose it completely when he wags his ass back and forth while looking.  “Got it!”

          Rick turns around and creates a portal against the wall and walks through.  You shake your head hoping that there isn’t a lot of people on the other side.  Only Rick has the confidence to not care about being naked.  You almost fall over, however, when he drags Dean through the portal.  Dean is swearing and pushing against Rick, saying that he’s not into guys like that and this was not a good way to handle his daughter’s boyfriend.  Rick sneers back at him and winks at you.  Dean looks over and straightens up when he sees you.

          “Tess.  You’re back.”  Dean held on to his warm smile as he shoves Rick once more.  Rick curses at him and throws his portal gun against the couch.         

          “Wanna have a throw down?  If not, quit shoving me.  Makes a man think you’re begging for it.”  Rick walks back over to the counter to take another shot.  You reach behind the counter and set out a bottle of vodka for Dean.  He smiles and takes a shot himself.

          “Alright boys… what is this all about?”  You start off while pulling your arms across your chest.  Your low neck shirt shows off cleavage and you roll your eyes as both guy’s stare downward.  “Focus you two.”

          “Sorry.”  Rick continues to stare though.  “I’ve been talking to Dean about helping out with a diversion.  He’s agreed.”  Rick looks up at you to gauge your expression.         

          “Really?  How could Dean be a diversion?”  You look over at Dean and wink.  He leans back with his hand over his heart, as if you struck him in the chest.

          “Wow.  Seriously, wow.  That hurt.  You know I’m perfect at distracting _you_ …”  Dean raises and lowers his eyebrows several times as you laugh back.  “Honestly, Rick and I have been thinking… and I feel it’s about time you visit my home world.”  You stand in shock and look from Rick to Dean.  When they both nod, you run around the counter and yip out in excitement.  Dean laughs and takes you in his arms.  “Yes, Tess… Finally you can see where I come from.”

          “Oh my gods, you have no idea Rick!!!  I’ve been bugging him for decades!  I finally get to see other members of your species and examine the structures and natural resources and…”

          “Fuck… she’s going off on a scientific rant now… Sorry Dean.  You get to put up with this now.”  Rick turns you around and holds on to your face.  “You let me know if there’s anything fun planet side.  Get me?”  You nod your head and wink.  “This will keep you busy. Helps that his home world is in another dimension too.  Leave the rest to me.”

          “Thank you.  Both of you.”

          “Yeah, yeah, yeah… Whatever Tess.”  Dean looks to Rick.  “I’ll say anything if you just put clothes on Rick.  We told her.  It’s done.  Get fucking dressed old man.”

          “Old man?  You really wanna go there?  Fu-uck… you really are an asshole!”  Rick pulls you into his arms once again for a deep kiss and leaves to the bedroom.  You look over at Dean and wink.

          “Fuck girl… he really gets to you, doesn’t he?”

          “I have no idea what you are talking about…”  You smile coyly and serve him another drink.  For a while now, you and Dean had been living under the same roof; albeit with other people.  You found out fast that you were able to sense each other’s desire and lust.  Not a good thing when living in the same house. 

          “Damn… maybe I should take a cold shower as well?”

          “Poor baby.  Get over it.” 


	12. The Ship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tess and Dean heading to the cargo ship that will drop them off near his home planet. She's starting to feel the anger rise over how everyone perceives her. She feels that she is growing but others are not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a short story called "Tess and Dean" that would be a good quick read if you want to know the background of these two. It is told from his perspective about the first time he met Tess and when their strange bond was created.

 

          “What is this supposed to be?”  You point at the makeshift space craft in front of you, giving Dean a dismissive look.

          “A spaceship.”

          “Duh.  A crappy one.  An old one.  I can fix it, you know?  I’ve got the funds for something different.”  You walk around, wincing at the decades old technology.

          “I know, but remember, my race is not as technologically advanced as you are used to.  They will freak if we arrive in something you put together.  Just deal with it for now.”  Dean loads the monstrosity with the supplies for the trip.  Since his world had decided to be cut off from the rest of the galaxy, you had to go in by ship.  That meant a nice four day journey before touchdown.  You grumble to yourself.

          “Fuuuuuuck Dean!  What are we supposed to do for four days on this… thing?”  You whine, making him chuckle.

          “Well, there are some new positions I’ve been wanting to try…”  He was talking to you with your back still turned, messing with the control board.

          “Think Beth would be afraid to try?”  You sit back in the passenger chair and put your feet up on the console.

          “Yeah… I guess her ‘husband’ wasn’t into trying out new things or changing things up in the bedroom.  Sad really.  They probably would have been able to work through their crap if they had more intimacy.  But yeah, I think she would be put off by it.  I’m slowly working on her though.”

          “Good.  Beth needs someone like you.  Someone who is not afraid of the baggage and the children.  But you also have to deal with Rick as well.  He’s likely to be your dad in law if things go well.”  You chuckle.

          “Great.  Just what I wanted to hear.  At least I like this Rick.  Your old one was a dick… to be nice.  This one is so much like you… a good fit.”  Dean is still typing in information. 

          “Argh!  I could have programmed all this shit in if you just let me change the motherboard!!!”  You’re getting frustrated.  Old tech does that to you now.

          “I know.  But deal with it, sweetness.  I need to program the coordinates for the massive cargo ship and then from the drop off point to my planet.  Why don’t you go bug someone else?”

          “You’re the only one to bug, ding bat… I’m stuck at my place remember?  Not allowed to leave… forced to be alone.  All alone.  And horny as fuck!  Shit, it’s been three days now.  Fucking clunker, piece of shit!”  You push against the console with your feet as Dean whips around.

          “Stop that!  Goddess, you’re being a pain right now!  What gives?”  Dean pulls the chair around to face him and catches your face in his hands, forcing you to stare at him.

          “Nothing.  Leave me alone for a while so I can cool down.”  You grumble.  You knew what was bothering you, but didn’t feel like bringing up the issue right now.

          “Uh uh.  You talk.  Don’t make me remind you of our agreement?  Our pact?”

          “Fuck off!!!”  You stand suddenly, pushing his hands away and start to turn around as Dean catches you by the shoulder.  He forces you around and pulls you against his chest, grabbing a hold of the other shoulder. 

          “No.”  His voice was low and commanding.  You hated this about him.  You knew there was not chance to talk about this later.  Why did you have to let your anger gain control?  You sink into his chest as his hands relax.  Laying your head along his chest, you can hear his hearts racing. 

          “It’s been so long… the two of us… alone.  I don’t want to fuck things up but I know us…”  Closing your eyes, you start to feel the tears well up.  Things were nice for a change.  You knew Dean cared a lot for Beth; hell, he was falling in love with her.  You had never seen him like this before.  Things were always up in the air with you though.  Never a dull moment and now with all the memories unlocked… you finally knew the whole truth about Mack.  Fuck, if he ever found out about Dean…

          “I get it, sweetness.  I get it.  I worry too.  You and I are… something else.  It’s been a long time but I don’t think we will have anything to worry about.  My planet will keep you busy.”

          “That’s not the initial fear.  It’s the wait time until then.  I know us in that aspect.  We tend to get into trouble when alone and bored.”  You hear Dean laugh out loud.

          “Fuck, you’re right.  Well, let’s play it by ear then.  It’s not like we aren’t adults…”

          “Adults with responsibilities…” You sigh.

          “Yeah, just like before.  Nothing has changed except that we won’t be killing people.”

          “I… I have… shit.”  A deep breath and you could get out what you wanted to say.  “I have a problem telling you no.”

          “I have a problem telling you yes too much.”  The two of you laugh at this.  “Do you feel guilty keeping us a secret?”

          “Us?”  You pull back at him to look into his eyes.  “Us?  There is no ‘us’.  We are who we needed in the time we needed it.  Things haven’t happened since I saw you again… I’m not in love with you…”  Dean looks at you as if you struck him in the heart.  Then he smiles.

          “Well, sweetness, that makes two of us.  But, you didn’t answer the question.”

          “I don’t feel guilty.  No one would get it.  It feels like all the guys in my life don’t really want to listen to me sometimes.”  You sit back down in the chair as Dean regards you, knowing he finally got to the truth.

          “Talk to me.”

          “It’s… it’s just that I know that Rick has brought everyone in on this issue that he wants me out of.  I know that Rick has my best interest in mind and does not want me to be hurt.  All the guys are that way.  But as you know… some want to see me in a different light.”  You close your eyes and lean your head back.  “Rick’s used that genius mind of his and created a position for himself in Mack’s life with me.  Rick understood that Mack would not allow anyone else in my life whenever he decides to tell me the truth about our relationship.  But, I never asked for that from Mack.  It happened because of the bond.  Same with Rick.  Happened because of the bond.  And with you?  I don’t feel that same kind of bond with you.  Heat and a compulsion to be near… that’s Rick and Mack and Scar Rick and S...” you stop and scratch your neck, “someone else.  I don’t feel like that with you.  But I know there is some sort of a bond.  But do you think any of them would fucking listen to me?  Do you think any of them would want to have that conversation with me?  About how I feel?  That I feel each of them represent a different part of me that needs support?  But no.  It can’t be that way.  I can only belong to one person.  Fucking hell!!!  Dean?  How do I explain us?  Rick would be the only one to understand.  Maybe Scar Rick… but he’s not really in this picture huh?  And then there’s Groff and Torren.  Same type of bond but different outcome.”  You grumble and cross your arms.

          “Yeah, I get it sweetness.  My world believes in that one true love crap too.  But hey, I agree with it in a way.  I’m really starting to feel that for Beth.  But I don’t want you out of the picture!  If I need you, I need you.  Plain and simple.  Fuck.  Sorry they’re not listening.”

          “I haven’t tried to have the conversation.  But I will need to soon.  I’m not going to be tied down and deny the bond because I can’t.  I just can’t.  It’s like my bond won’t let me.  I need all of you in my life.  The ways I will need each of you will vary throughout my life depending on my needs.  I understand that now.  I’ve grown.  But have they?  Anyway… sorry about the outburst.  I guess we found something to do for the next four days.”  You stretch out and look at Dean in the eyes.  He trails his over your body then winks when you caught his eye.

          “Damn… I like the first suggestion.  There is always that position…”

          “Ha!  I knew you would go back to that.  Besides, I thought we tried them all?”  You wink.

          “Yeah, not this one!  Would have to tie you up along the wall.  Hoist your legs up…”  Dean had turned around and continued typing in the coordinates.

          “Done that… not too racy… why do you think Beth won’t be into it?”

          “Not sure.  She seems to have an aversion to restraints or pain.  Don’t want to push the issue, you know?”

          “Well then, keep it simple.  Tie her up and then take her.  No pain, no tight restraints… that should be good.”

          “Ahhh… good idea.”  Dean turns around and crosses one leg over the other.  “Done.  We should get going to intercept the cargo ship.”  Dean turns back around and gets the hunk of junk off the ground.  You grab a hold of the arm rests as you curse under your breath. 

          “Might not need to worry about talking to the guys if you’re going to kill me on takeoff…”   

          “Don’t make me restrain you!”  Dean yells back over the roaring engine.

          “Might feel safer!”  You can hear Dean laugh as the ship breaks through the atmosphere.

          “Finally.  There we go… no more issues.  She should be fine now.”

          “Yay!  We didn’t blow up!”  You say with heavy sarcasm.  You see Dean roll his eyes in response. 

          “Jealous?”

          “Over what?”  Your head cocks to the side.

          “That I am spending more time with her, and not you?”  Dean replies slyly.  He’s starting a game.

          “I’m in better shape.  So, no.  I’m not jealous.” 

          “But she’s got better curves.”

          “Yeah, I have to agree there… But I know _I’ve_ been serviced more times…”  Dean cracks up laughing, losing the game.

          “Fuck.  You got me there.  Damn.  I never win.”  Dean rubs the back of his neck as you spend some time to look at him.  After observing him for a couple of minutes, you realize that he’s nervous.  His mannerisms are consistent with him from the past; rubbing his neck, teasing, talking about sex. 

          “You don’t want to go home, do you?”  His eyes meet yours as you stand up and sit on his lap, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and squeezing him tight.

          “No.  Goddess no.  But let’s talk about this another day please?  I just want to think of other things.”

          “Sure.  I’ll take the high road and not press you to talk.  I’m not like those despicable people who force you to discuss things they would rather put off until another day.”  As you look into his eyes, you see a fire rise up at the teasing.  He holds your chin gently and lays a soft kiss along your lips.  You spend some time with your foreheads touching, eyes closed, in silence until the beep sounds that you are near the cargo ship.


	13. The Cargo Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean explains about his life back home.

 

          The mechanical monstrosity, as you called the ship, landed with a thud against the cargo bay floor.  You swear at Dean, yelling that you could hear various nuts and bolts rolling across the floor when he landed.  He shook his head and grumbled that you were overreacting.  Once outside the ship, you look down and hit Dean, pointing to the broken gears from an outer panel that had fallen off.

          “Fuck this Dean!  I told you I needed to fix shit on this thing!”  You start to crawl under the hull, removing the panel and scooting closer to examine the damage. 

          “Looks fine.  The panel just came off.”  You curse loudly, not knowing that Dean was that close to you already.  You sigh, knowing he was right. 

          “Yeah… guess this rust bucket is not as fragile as I thought…”  Dean hands you a wrench as the two of you get to work sealing off the bottom again.  After the task was done, Dean offered to buy you dinner in the mess hall.  You followed close behind, not sure of your surroundings; your last visit to a cargo ship was not a good one.

          The mess hall was full of workers and travelers chatting about recent travels and current jobs.  Dean sets you down at a farther table and leaves to get you both dinner.  Conversations from the women nearby let you know that Dean still had the looks to attract every female eye in the place.  Many discussed how they believed he would be in bed and if his skin was soft or hard.  The giggles and blushes made you roll your eyes.  It was always the same, wherever you went with Dean.  All the girls would fawn over him, his unique appearance and his mannerisms would catch their eye.  His laugh and smile would make them move closer.  Dean was a chick magnet that was for sure.  He never seemed to act on any of these natural abilities though.  You start to wonder how things will be like on his home world.  Was he considered sexy there as well?

          “Here you go.  The special.”  Dean sets the tray in front of you and serves both plates.  The whispers from the surrounding girls increase; he was so well mannered, so polite, so amazing.

          “Thanks.  Do we know what this is?”

          “It’s the special, so don’t ask.”  He laughs while winking.  A quick look to the side shows a small group of girls blushing even harder.  You roll your eyes and shake your head.  Then Dean places a hand along your chin and pulls your attention back to him.  You can still hear one sigh…  “Sweetness… I demand your attention this day.  Focus on me.”  You slowly bring your eyes to him and narrow them.  Fucker was playing.  Oh well… two can play at this game.

          “I’m sorry, lover.  I am just so overwhelmed with everything going on lately.  The way you saved me was… it was amazing.  And now, after last night…” you let yourself blush as Dean’s eyes widen, “you were so… you know.”  Dean’s lips purse together as his eyes narrow.

          “Whatever my sweetness desires, so shall it be.  Besides,” he grabs your hands within his “I couldn’t just leave you there all alone.  You were meant to be by my side.  You are truly my soul mate.”  He raises your hands up to his mouth, laying gentle kisses along each knuckle.  It’s been a long time since his lips have touched that area and your body reacts.  His lips along with the slight breath stirs deep within you as Dean closes his eyes.  No doubt he can feel your reaction.

          “Never leave me alone, Dean.”  Your voice came out a bit too ragged as you spoke the truth.  Dean pauses and regards you for a moment.

          “I never will.  You are mine.”  His voice was low and full of possession.  It sent another chill through your body as you look at Dean, seeing his pupils widen with desire.  There was a moment of silence until that nearby table of girls starts to talk louder about your scene.  They giggle and gossip and tell others nearby what they heard and saw.  It breaks the awkward moment between you two and Dean starts to laugh.  You join in, thankful for the separation.  “Come, my love.  Let’s bring this to our personal cruiser.”  Dean picks up the meals and escorts you out.  Just for the hell of it, you grab his ass as the girls giggle and comment some more.

          The walk back was in silence, both your heads were down.  What started out as a playful game to see who can out-romance the other turned into something dangerous.  There was never that thin of a line with Dean in the past.  You two had things figured out before.  You never randomly felt desire aimed at him.  You never really thought of Dean in that way until the darkness started to consume you, and by then he was a release; a dark and painful release.  Fuck, just thinking about it got you aroused again and Dean stops dead in his tracks. 

          “Stop.  Please.  This is not good for us right now.  We don’t need… fuck…” he runs his hand through his moss like hair, “it was never this… what’s wrong with us?”

          “I’m more aware of my bond now.  It’s not as repressed as it has been in the past.  Plus I’m more… confident about all this shit now.  Not so embarrassed about the guys in my life.  Not going to cover shit up anymore.  If you don’t like it, I can show you the door.”  You take the plates from Dean and smile at him.

          “About fucking time, sweetness.  I always told you that you need to take control of your life.  Stop being their ‘baby girl’ and show them who is really in charge.”

          “Yeah, well it’s finally sinking in.  It’s also been about seven years since we saw each other.  Before we were side by side for decades.”

          “Yeah.  Yeah.”  He didn’t sound convinced.  The rest of the way was silent with just your footfalls echoing along the steel walls.  Once to the ship, Dean opens up the door and lets you get in first.  The small ship had a back compartment and kind of reminded you of those camper vans that Rick always talked about.  You both eat in silence. 

          “Dean?  Need to talk?”

          “Yeah.  About my home.  There are some things you need to know.  Things that will piss you off but you can’t let them.  Ok?”  Dean looks into your eyes.

          “Alright.”  You sigh loudly.  “Let me know.”

          “Alright.  I know you’ve heard about live broadcasts right?”  He waits for you to nod your head.  “Well, my planet is obsessed with this.  We use to have a lot of issues with in-fighting between the wards; that’s what we called our major cities.  The first broadcast was a game show and a talk show.  People focused on these for a while and grew obsessed with watching other win or fail.  Then reality shows came out.  People were free to vote for their favorites and everyone was so focused on the ‘reality’ shown on the large screens that the fighting all but stopped.  Things were going well until these ‘reality’ shows were getting boring and old.  Our society had changed so much that we started to call our King/President the Executor and our representatives the executives. 

          The idea was pitched that there needed to be another show that followed the daily life of an individual.  Every time they tried, it didn’t work.  The people they followed knew they were being watched and had trouble acting normal.  So a scientist came forward to pitch the idea of creating a child to control/watch.  I was created for this purpose.  The public decided on my gender, on who the contributors to my genetics were, my eye color, my hair color, my skin representation and even my name.  I was born the child of the planet.  My official name is Deanon.  The –on represents me being the child of the people.  That’s why I switched it to Dean.”  He pauses for a moment and watches your reaction. 

          “That’s fucked up Dean.”  You walk over and sit next to him, knowing that your closeness comforts him.

          “Thanks.  Anyway, I was born and instantly became a planetary sensation.  Everyone watched every second of every day of my life.  My only solace was the bathroom.  Thank goddess for that.  Everything was decided for me by a voting system put in place over the internet that would decide what I ate for breakfast, what I wore that day and even the activities I would be involved in.  People even voted on my nannies and teachers.  I was never given choices and rebelled at an early age.  To quiet me down, an executive came by and took me to an orphanage off line.  He showed me where parentless children ended up.  He told me that I would and up like this as well if I didn’t play along with the show.  I was so scared, Tess.  I didn’t want to end up in that place so I went along with everything.  But the result was that I became complacent in my life.  I stopped fighting. 

          Can you imagine what it’s like?  Being told how you should react to the day’s events?  I hated it but decided that I was going to be the best to fuck them over.  I had this idea that one day I was going to be free to live my own life.  It was a stupid dream.  As time passed I realized that this was never going to happen.  So I decided to have children.  The public choose my wife from a game show that was created.  I had my son first, Renon.  It was difficult to get my wife pregnant because I had that botched procedure to enhance my scent.  With her not being able to scent mark me, I couldn’t get her to ovulate and that doesn’t help when you’re trying to get pregnant.  So we went to scientific means and that worked.  Then I wanted a second.  My wife went through major post-partum depression and wanted nothing to do with Renon.  That was fine with me, I wanted complete control over his life and I got it.  She got to do whatever she wanted with all my fame and money and she loved it.

          The birth of my daughter, Ellon was difficult.  Her mother got worse and at one point, tried to drown Renon.  The producers met and decided that it would be best if they kept her away from her kids at all costs.  It did open up talks about this disorder which started fund raisers, so that was good.  I got complete control over the kids and she got whatever she wanted.  Then I decided enough was enough and divorced her.  I was tired of being told all the crazy stuff she was doing and being asked what my feeling were and what I felt she was thinking.  The divorce meant that she became her own woman, apart from me.  That was truly when my life started.  I got to raise my kids all by myself.  I forgot about the planet watching my every move.  I forgot that my blunders were on recordings to be shown in reruns late in the evening.  My children provided that level of trust and love that I had never experienced.  They became my freedom.

          I loved my life and being able to raise my children the way I saw fit.  Then they got older.  They met their spouses and had children of their own.  No constant recordings of their lives after they left home; I made sure of that one.  They had their own lives away from the public eye.  Renon grew to be an environmental lawyer with an amazing wife and two children.  Ellon grew to work in politics, fighting to get our world out into the galaxy and stop being so xenophobic.  She has a wonderfully strong husband and four children.”

          “I’ve never seen you smile so much Dean…” 

          “Yeah, they are the light of my life, that’s for sure.  You will love them Tess.  They will love you… I’ve told them so much about your personality and everything you have done to help me out.  The rated G version of course.”  He winks.

          “Can’t wait to meet them.”  You smile warmly as he looks away.

          “Which brings me to the real reason this plan worked out this way…  Ella, Ellon, contacted me a year ago asking if I could help her find a way to break the ice on our people distrusting outsiders.  I was racking my brain trying to find a way.  Then Rick appears at home and yells through the house that you two were attacked and that he needs my help ASAP.  I went into defense mode and attacked everyone I saw on that beach.  My monster reared its ugly head and I may have said some things that got Rick to question our real relationship.”  He rubs the back of his neck, obviously feeling guilty.  You silently wonder what he might have said.  “Anyway… he pulled me aside and yelled at me.  I yelled back.  Then we both came to the agreement that we needed to keep you out of his dimension and keep you busy with something else.  Then I thought of Ella and her issue.  It was a perfect idea to bring you home with me and introduce you to my family.  You would be the perfect person to help with my race’s xenophobia.  So there it is… my life in a nutshell.  Are you mad?”

          “Why?  Because you’re using me?”  Dean nods his head slowly, looking like you were going to hurt him or yell.  “Fuck no, Dean.  I hate to say this, but we’re in the business of using each other.  That’s what we do.”

          “Fuck sweetness… what did I ever do to deserve you in my life?”  Dean leans in and hugs you tightly. 

          “Well, you got away from your planet and got fucked up while killing people.  That’s how you ended up deserving me.”  You turn your head and kiss him gently on the lips.  Dean holds on to you tighter.

          “Thank you for not being upset with me.”

          “Never.”


	14. The Ship (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Considerations and new beginnings. Plus, Rick gets super excited!

 

          “That girl is poison!  Never trust a big butt and a smile… that girl is poison!”  You sing out loud while tapping on the console in front of you.  Dean laughs while listening to you, bobbing his head in time with your beats. 

          “Where is that song from?”

          “Earth.  Where Rick comes from.”

          “That explains a lot then.”  You laugh.  As you continue to hum the song, you switch beats and blend into another song you heard a long time ago but couldn’t remember where it came from.

          “Fuck…”  Dean sighs and starts to sing softly with you.  When you get to the point where the song fades from memory, Dean starts to sing louder, finishing the tune.  You look over to him with a big smile.

          “That’s the first time I’ve heard you sing.  How do you know that song?”  Dean looks at you and smiles warmly.

          “It’s from my world, sweetness.  I sang it to you once when a huge thunder storm was passing us.  Guess it stuck with you.”

          “Music always sticks with me.  I guess I fell asleep at the part I couldn’t remember?  Thanks for continuing.  You have a nice voice Dean.  You should sing with me more often.”

          “No thank you.  I know how you get when you sing.  All sexy and shit…”  You burst into laughter as Dean points ahead.

          “That’s where we’re going.  Another couple of days and you get to see my house and kids.”

          “We would be there today if I was able to…”  Dean cuts you off.

          “Enough, Tess.  Deal with it.”

          “Alright…”  You grumble and walk to the back area, laying down with your feet propped up.  Dean comes back with you and lifts your legs up, sits down and places them on his lap.  You watch as he rests his eyes, placing the back of his head against the seat.  His complexion looked different right now.  He was usually a stone grey with very light green markings like veins that ran throughout his body.  Today those green markings were darker, along with his moss like hair.  You sit up, which caused his eyes to open suddenly.  Those eyes hit you and your breathing speeds up.  They were amazing.  Full of light and the color was almost glowing…

          Dean moves one leg to his side and leans his body against yours, pressing in so you laid back down along the couch.  He licked his lips while looking into your eyes, an exhale escaping him as he slid down to your neck, laying gentle kisses along your skin.  Your eyes close suddenly as you hold your breath, not knowing how to proceed.  Then Dean chuckles and looks back at you.

          “What’s wrong?  Never been at a loss for words before…”

          “I know.  You feel different… you look different…”  Your voice was soft, almost a whisper that caused Dean’s eyes to close.

          “Fuck… what are you doing to me?”  He was excited, you could feel it on multiple levels.  Dean adjusts how he was laying against you as he rests his head along your chest, his ear over your heart.

          “I’m… I’m not doing anything…”

          “Liar.  You were aroused from looking at me.”

          “You look different alright?”

          “Of course.  I’m close to home.  My body is reacting to seeing my sun again.”

          “Fucker.  You could have told me.”  You growl out.

          “Naw.  I like this reaction better.  Just give me a minute to calm down.  It would help if you calmed down too.”  Dean practically purrs against your chest.

          “Fuck off.”

          “You’re giving me permission?”  Dean chuckles.

          “I’m not answering you.”  A hand goes through his mossy hair.  You’ve always been amazed at the touch.  It feels so soft, so full, but at a distance it looks exactly like wavy hair.  You inhale and smell that familiar scent of land after the first rain storm.  You smile warmly.

          “You didn’t say no.”  At this, Dean rises and looks into your eyes.  “You’re thinking of me again…  I know the difference now.  With Rick, it’s a heat, a passion that consumes both of you.  With me… its… its… different.  Possessive…” He breathes out the last word as you shudder against him.  “Fuck girl… what’s changed?”  Before you can answer, Dean lays his lips against yours, softly moving them back and forth without kissing.  Your breath comes faster as you fight the urge to kiss him fully.  You’re not sure what exactly has changed between you two, but you can feel it as well.  Then you open your eyes wide.  Dean stops and looks up at you.

          “I love you.  That’s what’s different.  I’m in love with you.”  You start to breath faster, panicking.  This couldn’t be happening with Dean.  Not with Dean.  He was your rock through everything.  He was the guy you could use without worrying about the repercussions.  Now all of that is ruined.  Now comes the awkwardness of trying to handle each other around the guys without giving anything away.  Now comes the pain of having to separate yourself from him so that Beth does not notice anything.  Now comes the pain of having to say goodbye to yet another important man in your life because the others would never allow him to enter your world.  They would be jealous of him and what you have.  They would yell at him for keeping the secret.  They would not understand that for decades it was not the fact that you were in love that kept you together.  They would think that he had always been in love with you.  Fuck.  The panic spreads until Dean kisses you on the lips, forcing open your mouth to push his tongue inside.  You let go of your fears and grab the back of his head, forcing him downward and into a deeper kiss. 

          “Stop panicking.”  Dean’s voice broke through the fog after he raised up from the kiss.  “What are you thinking?  You know I love you too babe.  Nothing’s changed.”  You look him in the eyes and know he feels it too.  He’s just trying to calm you down.

          “It’s different.  Everything is different.  Tell me I’m wrong.”  Dean looks at you for a long while and then closes his eyes, dropping his forehead against your chest.

          “I can’t.  You’re right.”  You hold on to the top of his head as he slowly breaths against you.

 

          After a couple of hours, you wake up to a beeping noise coming from the cockpit of the ship.  You tap on Dean and point to where the sound is coming from.  He rubs his neck and stands up, lazily walking to the front.  You follow close behind and take a seat in the driver’s chair, checking over the panel for the source of the beeping.  Dean grumbles about the sensor array and something about how they act silly around his sun.  You look over and thank Dean for his scientific explanation.  He flips you the middle finger and lays back in the chair, closing his eyes to fall back asleep.  You reprogram the array to take into account the radiation emanating from the local star.  As the beeping stops and Dean’s snoring starts, you return to the back and start researching about his planet.  The sensor arrays are starting to receive data from the surrounding area and the composition of the planet was keeping you busy. 

          While Dean slept, you spent the time going through all the data and sending a copy to Rick through your interdimensional communications device.  It seemed like Dean’s planet was mainly rock formations surrounded by pockets of soil that housed all the flora.  The mountain ranges were expansive and from the outer view alone, you could tell a distinct delineation between the different continents.  Where Earth had its oceans, this planet had mountains.  With the mountains came all sorts of minerals… and a call from Rick.

          “Are you fucking seeing this shit Tess?  This planet is packed with all sorts of unique shit!  I have at least twenty different chemical compositions for drugs that I thought weren’t even possible!  Fuck, you’ve got to get me samples.  Tons of samples.  We could get fucking wrecked off this shit!”  You smile at Rick’s enthusiasm.

          “Of course we can… that’s not the only interest though?”

          “Oh yeah… um… for medical junk too… yadda yadda saving lives… shit… fuckers… whatever.  Happy?”  You chuckle. 

          “Rick?  How would you feel if I told you things have changed between Dean and me?”

          “How?”  His voice was even and calm suddenly.

          “I… I feel different.  Like I’m in love with him.  I’ve always loved him but never been that ‘in love’ sort of thing.  And now…”  You hear Rick sigh.

          “I’m not surprised.  You two seem to be ass backwards from the rest of us.  You feel more from him and influence him more.  It’s not a surprise that you are the first to break instead of him.  But I knew something was building.  Now that you know your… your base powers and understand more… you’re going to have more… shit happening.”  He talked analytically.  

          “How do you feel about this Rick?  I don’t want a breakdown of my powers.  I want how _you_ are feeling.”

          “I’m not sure.  Another person to lure you away from me?  Not happy.  Means I’ll have to come up with another plan though…”

          “Rick, it’s not like Dean is going to steal me away.  He loves Beth and you know that.”  You hear Rick laugh in the background and burp loudly.

          “Fu-uck babe.  I think I would rather have him fucking you instead of Beth.”

          “Rick!”

          “What?  I don’t think anyone is good enough for my baby alright?  But this is going to be weird… Promise me one thing?”  Rick whispered out.

          “Sure, if I can.”

          “Never leave me.”  His words freeze you. 

          “I never will.”  You start to tear up saying this, knowing how true it was.

          “Good.  Then get me some shit and port it over.”  He hangs up as you sit back, allowing the tears to fall.


	15. The Ship (still)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Tess think about music and what-ifs before coming up to his planet.

 

          As you splash some cold water on your face, you hear strange music coming from the cockpit of the ship.  Closing your eyes, you let the different sounds fill your imagination as colors and movement spin through your mind and flow along your limbs.  You stand up, allowing the music and tempo to move you along the floor in a fluid movement.  The sounds are completely foreign and hold a heavy but rich tone to them.  The beat changes throughout the song that holds no words.  Colors explode against your closed eyes as you let the melody hold you captive.  When the song softens to an end, you open your eyes and see Dean leaning against the wall with a huge smile along his face. 

          “By the goddess you are beautiful when you do that.”  Dean closes the distance and pulls you against him in a warm embrace.    

          “Thank you.  Is this music from your planet?”

          “Yes.  Classical, no voices, just older instruments.  Most people planet side do not use them anymore.  It’s a shame, really.  I’ve always had a soft spot for this type of music.  Glad to see you do too.”  You stare at Dean, seeing him in a new light now that he’s heading home. 

          “You know… if I met this Dean all those years ago… things would have turned out very differently.”  A warm smile greets you as you look upwards.

          “This Dean would never had existed without you.  I would have lost myself forever.”  He pulls a strand of hair behind your ear.  “You are going to offer so much to my planet.”

          “I hope so.  I know I’m not always the best example… You’ll keep me in line?”

          “Of course.  I’ll also be here to punish you when you do something wrong too.”  He winks and kisses you on the forehead. 

          “Always go to that huh?”

          “It’s our thing baby.  But seriously, you just need to be you.  Don’t put on a show.  Don’t overthink things.  People will fall in love with you.  Just like I have…”  Dean’s look was serious as his eyes glowed.  You feel a slight stirring deep within as his finger traces the side of your face.  “This new Dean… no matter what would have happened with your bond, would have been in trouble.”

          “You flatter me.”

          “Always.  On a different note…” Dean backs up a bit, rubbing the back of his neck and looking off to the side.  “Did you bring your music?”

          “Of course.  No way am I going to a foreign planet without my tunes… Gotta introduce this planet to real music!”  Dean laughs.  “I also got to talk with Rick.  I explained what has changed between us.”  Dean looks at you, annoyed.   “Don’t give me that look.  I need to keep the honesty with him most of all.  You two are the most important people to me.  I’m not going to lose that for anything.  Rick gets it, and would like to be able to talk to you about it when things cool off.  He’s probably afraid you’ll want to take me away.  I assured him that you were still in love with Beth.  He actually was hoping that would change.”

          “Us two?  As in me and Rick are the most important people to you?”

          “Out of all of that, _this_ is what you pick up on?”

          “I’m a guy.  Of course this is what I focus on.”  Dean walks back up to you and leans in for a quick kiss on the lips.  “I’m never losing you.”  That last sentence held a deep, dark promise.  The first time he said this to you, was after a particularly dark moment shared between you two.  It was the first time you realized that pain brought you pleasure as well.  Not just slight pain either; deep pain that not many would openly give you as a part of foreplay.  Dean had picked up on your hesitation, as you feared that no one would accept you with this perverted desire.  He had told you that you would always belong to him and that you would never lose him.

          “I’m never losing you.”  You walk up to him and push him against the chair close by.  “Want me to dance for you?”

          “Fuck yes.  You going to strip too?”  A sly wink.

          “No.  Let me listen to some more of your planet’s music and see what we get.”

          “Only if I get to join.”

          “Fuck!  You dance?”  You stand there with an open mouth.

          “Yes sweetness.  To my own music.  It’s hard for me to feel the emotions of music off world.  Strange, but I just can’t get a good feeling and I don’t want to dance.”

          “Well then, how about I take a seat and watch _you_ dance?”  You wink as he crosses his leg across the other.  “You’re not moving huh?”  He slowly shakes his head.  You pout but turn to change the channel and find something more upbeat.  Another song is found on the station which holds a faster beat.  As you close your eyes, you can feel what Dean was talking about.  This music seemed to have a distinct emotion behind it.  This emotion dictated the movements that flowed across your body.  With eyes closed, you feel the sway of the melody and the bang of the percussion echo across the hull. 

          Twists and turns overcome your senses as strong hands grip your waist and guide you along across the floor.  You keep your eyes closed as Dean turns you back and forth across his torso, turning you to the side to lower you along his knee and then back up for a seductive press against his body.  Opening your eyes showed that Dean too was dancing with his eyes closed, feeling the movement and guiding you along the movements with ease.  His eyes open as you both laugh.

          “This feels good with you sweetness.  Wish we could stay like this.”

          “What do you mean?”

          “Simple.  I like things simple.  Knowing that I can be myself with you and not worry about what’s hidden in the dark.  You know everything about me.  Fuck…”  He stops moving and stands back away from you.  “Maybe this is not a good idea, Tess.  Maybe we shouldn’t have come here.  Us alone right now… you confuse me now… you make me… make me… want.”  Dean leaves the room before you can answer.  He’s frustrated and you know from the past that when this happens, you need to give him space.

 

          A couple of hours pass by since Dean walked away.  You spent your time going through music channels and downloading various literature from the planet below.  One more day until you got to see what this new world had to offer.  You couldn’t help but feel like that young girl you use to be when Rick talked to you about the other planets he was going to visit.  You wanted nothing more but to travel the stars with him.  War was not something you were ever interested in.  If you two would have just left to explore and not get caught up in other people’s problems… but no.  That did not happen.  You had to save the day and get pulled in to the troubles of the galaxy.  Who knows if your original Rick would have ended up being like this Rick though?  This Rick was your match.  You could imagine life without Mack or Torren or Groff… but life without Rick?  Your Rick?  A shiver crosses you as you push that thought out of your mind.  It bothered you that Rick had decided to face your problems on his own.  Sure he had the guys, but you didn’t know what was going on.  Blind trust.  Blind faith.  This is what your life was now. 

          Dean walks in and watches you for a minute before he sees the tear rolling down your face.  He quickly sits beside you and lays an arm around your shoulders.  Instinctively you slouch against him, closing your eyes to try and focus on something else.  The what-ifs suck.

          “You know… I keep thinking what my life would be like if I never starting fighting.  I would have continued to travel with Rick.  But would Rick turn out the same?  I know he wouldn’t.  So would that mean that we would have drifted apart?  I know my ‘issues’ would have come up at some point.  Rick would not have been able to deal with them.  I would have been shamed into not talking about it.  He never liked violence due to everything he saw at home.  He never understood how I could kill.  So that may have been the thing to divide us.  Then I never would have met you guys and I can’t help but think that I would have just stopped traveling and settled down on the planet we were last at.  Then I would have started singing.  Maybe meeting others but never knowing any other life.  I would have gone back to my seclusion.  Fuck.

          Then I think about other what-if scenarios.  What if I convinced you to run away with me that one night?  Would we have been happy?  The bond would have reared its ugly head one way or another and you probably would have been angry at the other guys attracted to me.  We would never have worked our way to the friendship we hold so dear and you would have been jealous and possessive.  I wouldn’t stand that for very long and would probably have ended it with you.  Then I would be back in the same boat of secluding myself.

          And… what if I went off with Mack?  Would that make me happy in the end?  I don’t even know where to start with that what if because he never talks to me about his planet or his people or what it means to be his mate… How can I go with a man who doesn’t fully trust me?  I feel lost… This is the best possible outcome.  I guess.  Then why do I feel so torn?  Why do I feel that I’m not in control?”

          “Sweetness, you’re thinking too much.  I get lost in what-if scenes too.  You are in charge of your life, I think you are just afraid to put your foot down.  You don’t know the hold you have over the people in your life.  You see yourself as a disposable commodity.  But you are so far from disposable.  None of us would want to lose you and we would all fight to keep you somehow.  Mack would not risk losing you if you put your foot down and told him the ultimatum.  No one would.  So grow a back bone girl!”  Dean pushes you gently as you smile.

          “Easier said than done.”

          “You believe that you are the ‘baby girl’ too much.  You are a warrior, a fighter, a survivor, a lover, the most amazing person I’ve ever met.  Start believing it and acting like it.”  There was a long pause.  “Sweetness, I was… wrong… before.  This is the best thing for us.  I know we fear change, but we need to change.  You need to discover who you are without the guys nearby to influence you.  And I need… need to think…”

          “About?”  You turn in his arms.  He looked past you, distant.  “Dean?”

          “Huh?”  He looks at you again and his eyes are back to glowing.  “Sorry… lost in thought.”

          “Are you controlling those glowing eyes of yours?”

          “They’re glowing?”

          “Yeah.  Told you that you look so different now… you said that it was due to being close to your sun… remember?”

          “I remember, silly.  But you didn’t mention the eyes.”  Dean looks concerned.

          “Are you going to tell me?”  You couldn’t hide the sarcasm in your voice.  You felt like, yet again, this was going to be something that one of your guys was going to hold from you because they felt you couldn’t handle it.

          “Yes babe.  I’ll tell you.  Hold on.  It’s… difficult… um…”  He scratches his head in thought.  “Ok.  You know that slight feeling you get when you know someone you care about walks into the room?  How you can feel them enter without looking at them?”  You nod your head.  “It’s kind of like that.  They glow around those I know and care about.”

          “So you use to love me and now you just care…”  You sneak out a sly smile before he chuckles.

          “You are so difficult.  It basically means I know you and I can be myself.  It won’t happen around family.  But I’m happy it happens around you.”     

          “What if it didn’t?”

          “Well, that would mean that there was something deep inside that was having a problem trusting you enough to allow you to see the real me.  So, if my eyes didn’t glow… that means I’ve got a lot of shit to work out.  You are the only person I fully trust.”       

          “Dean?  Even more than your own children?”  You ask, shocked.

          “Yes.  I would never tell them the truth about what happened to me after I left.”  You sit in Dean’s arms in silence for a long while.  It was comfortable to be sitting there, not awkward at all.  You start to doze off though. 

 

          “Wake up sweetness… We’re about to land.”


	16. Rock Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tess discovers more about Dean and his amazing planet.

 

          As you step off the ship, you look around, noticing that you are surrounded by immense mountain ranges on all sides.  Tunnels are carved into the sides of some, cities built at the peaks of others and even the ground below was well polished stone.  The area you arrived in was a small landing pad for other flying machines and by the looks of things, it was rarely used.  Three people greeted you after stepping out; two men and a woman, all with large smiles.  A vehicle sat behind them with the back door open.  You stare at the side panels of the car and end up walking right past the three people.  Behind, Dean chuckles and makes apologies.  Ignoring the chatter, you reach out to the material and activate the scanner embedded into your left forearm.  Just as you thought… another type of indigenous rock.  A smile spreads across your face and you can’t wait to see the city and landscapes.  Dean comes up behind you and taps your shoulder.  You stand up and apologize for walking right past them.

          “As you see, Tess is going to love our society.  She’s a geek.  She’ll be analyzing everything for a while.”

          “Again, sorry.  I’m use to metals and plastics.”  Dean chuckles.

          “Tess, this is my daughter, Ella, my son, Ren and my good friend, Tom.”  You look at the three, standing with large smiles as each raised their hand at their name.  Ella and Ren looked a lot like their father; each with grey skin and green moss-like hair.  Ella’s hair had large yellow and golden leaf like ornaments to hold back the mid length moss hair.  Her hair seemed fuller and had a bounce as she walked forward to shake your hand.  Ren had short hair like his father, but the green went from light in the front to dark in the back.  He seemed to have more weight to him; his angles less pronounced.  Tom, on the other hand, was a new addition.  His skin was jet black with the veins running along his skin standing out in a white and gold.  His hair was not like moss, but looked was as if it were carved out of his skin; the same color but with harder angles.  Speckles of gold reflected in his hair as his eyes presented with the same golden features. 

          “It is a pleasure to meet you.  Please excuse me if I admire what’s in front of me.  As you can tell I am use to seeing smoother skin on my journeys.  This whole planet is absolutely amazing!  I have been spending the last day upon arrival reading your award winning books and listening to all types of music.  I’m blown away.”  You see everyone smile warmly and Tom holds the door to lead you inside.  The party starts talking and catching up on things but your mind is already miles away.

          The scene outside took your breath away as you drove towards the main city.  The tall mountains scraped against the sky and squeezed out the sun from the ground below.  Sudden darkness made your breath catch as you entered a tunnel that was carved into one of the mountains.  Dean’s arm goes around your shoulder as you try to scan the walls, catching glimpses of silver, gold and a glowing purple vein crossing along.  When the car exited, the scenery almost brought a tear.  The mountains on this side did not choke the sky.  The sun was bright and the clouds hung like giant balls of cotton, like on Earth.  The grass was tall and swayed to the breeze.  Most of the ground was rock with patches of soil holding grass, trees, flowers, and insects flying around.  Animals were four legged with strong legs and long necks to eat the grass or the leaves. 

          The road was carved stone with smaller pebbles along the sides in case you started to veer off.  Ahead was the city.  Massive buildings of glass and metal with stone facing.  As you drove through, you noticed that there was a good break between the tall buildings that decreased in floors and then gave way to large parks.  On the other side of the parks were the more residential areas with families playing on the boulders out front.  The majority of the people in this city looked like Dean; light grey skin with shades of green or yellow.  You take a quick glance at Tom and decide to ask the question.

          “Are you from a darker mountain range?  One that holds volcanic activity perhaps?”  Tom smiles and nods his head.

          “Yes, I am.  My hometown has deep crevices where our cities are housed.  Volcanic activity is rampant along the borders.  Our children often run to play in the magma as it flows under our cities, warming our houses.”

          “Amazing…”  You turn back to the window as Dean talks some more.  You tune them out.  Your eyes work on overtime until the city gives way to a good three miles of rock facing until a massive house is revealed.  Stonework covers the front with veins of dark green weaving its way along the columns.  Darker green moss hangs over the windows like curtains on the outside.  Vines circle the door frame and seem to glow against the darkening sky. 

          “Lightening bugs, Tess.  They are attracted to the vines and provide a natural source of light.”  Dean seemed to have read your mind.  You nod, still analyzing the new terrain before you.  The car slows to a stop and everyone gets out.  You are the last one to stand up, taking in a deep breath and noting the various chemicals and smells of your surroundings.  The clouds above have turned dark by this time and threaten to dump rain at any moment.  Dean’s hands close over your shoulders and lead you into the house. 

          The inside was fashioned in polished stone of various shades.  The lights were white and reflected perfectly along the smooth walls.  The furniture was tasteful and soft, the fabric standing out with shades of reds and browns.  The smaller room you were led to held a fireplace along one side and bookcases along the other walls.  Tom leans down to start the fire as the group continues their talk.  The fire is white and blue; very hot and mesmerizing.  You walk past the group and sit in the closest chair to the fire.  It feels strange to be in such a state of awe.  For once you are speechless.  You have no idea how to express what you feel right now.  It was like the first time you landed on Bird World.  The sights and smells overtook you for days. 

          “I think you guys should come back tomorrow.  Tess needs some time to adjust.”  Dean’s voice cuts through the fog.  You hear the others agree and set a time to visit tomorrow.  The massive front doors close, its boom echoing through the hall.  You look at Dean and pull up a floating virtual screen from your left arm.  On the screen was a display of the floor plan and the fluctuations in power.  Each small fluctuation was an indication of a listening device or a camera for transmissions.  You remember Dean telling you that his only solace was in the bathrooms.  Well, you were not going to put up with that.  A couple of redirected power surges created several pops throughout the house, followed by the distinct smell of smoke.

          “No more listening or watching in this house…”  You smile at Dean who is shaking his head.

          “They’ll just replace them.”

          “Way ahead of you.”  You set up a perimeter of nano bots to detect any outside listening or viewing devices and set them up to destroy.  “Nothing will get past my little guys now.  We’re all alone.”

          “Damn Tess… thank you.  I was struggling in the car to make light conversation.  I so wanted to just talk to them… but I knew everyone was tuning in to see my return.  You know that tomorrow they’ll demand a formal greeting…”  You listen and then stand up, pulling Dean against you, turning him and pushing him back onto the chair.  You lay across his lap and lean your head in to his chest. 

          “Shhhhhh.  Let’s just take it easy right now babe.  Thank you for bringing me here.  This is amazing.  Too much information though.  I need a break.”

          “No problem sweetness.”  His arms wrap around you as you let your eyes close, trying to push aside the new information for a bit and rest your mind.

 

          “Sweetness, it’s been a couple of hours.  Time to get up.”  Dean wakes you gently as you stretch out.  The fog of a well-taken nap overwhelms you and you forget for a moment where you are.  As you sit up, you lean into Dean and kiss him fully, allowing your tongue to intertwine with his as a slow groan comes from his parted lips.  His hands tighten along your hips as he rearranges you on his lap to straddle him.  You can feel his need pressing along you as you lean back to smile.  Than reality crashes in.

          “Fuck… Sorry Dean.”  You actually blush and place your forehead along his.  He lets out a shaky laugh.

          “Shit sweetness.  It’s been too long for you to kiss me like that.”

          “I know.  Forgot where I was.  Forgot when I was too.”  An unsteady laugh comes out as you stand up, straightening your shirt and watch Dean rearrange his pants.

          “Fuck.  Alright, are you hungry?”  Dean looks at you and then chuckles.  “For food?”

          “Yeah.  I guess I should eat.”  Dean smirks.  “Food, you fucker.” He laughs while leading you into the kitchen.  The area was immense with a large counter that ran along the middle.  To one side was an assortment of cabinets that Dean picked through, each opening to reveal boxes of items and glass jars with powders and liquids.  Brand name items popped out with bright labels, which were all ignored.  Behind you was a wall of plants, a vertical garden, with an automatic misting system.  Walking close to the garden aroused your senses with the smells of damp soil and various pants.  Dean walks over to you and picks out a few leaves and sets all his ingredients on the counters. 

          A sly smile spreads as you sit in a stool across from him and watch as he cooks for you. Dean is completely at ease in this kitchen.  You can’t even remember him being able to cook.  All his movements are well trained, each ingredient cut and added to perfection.  The smells were astounding as they rose up from the heated skillet.  A few moments was all it took to produce a plate full of food that smelled divine.  He hands you a fork and you take the first bite.  With closed eyes, you take a moment to savor the texture and the unique tastes.  There was nothing for you to reference on when eating the food presented.  Every taste was new, every smell was unique.  You were in love…

          “By the gods… this is amazing.  Why didn’t you ever cook for me before?”

          “Nothing tasted the same.  I couldn’t get around the outside spices and ingredients.  I learned how to cook our food and couldn’t adjust.  So I gave up.”

          “Wow… well you are cooking all my meals here.  You have no choice so don’t try to back out of it.  I love watching you cook!”

          “Ha.  I guess I have the upper hand in our relationship now.”  Dean starts to eat as well.

          “What do you mean?  Upper hand?”  You question with a forkful hanging in the air.

          “I use to watch you do all sorts of things with amazement.  I always felt that it was unfair in the seduction game.  You had the upper hand on everything.  I couldn’t find anything that got you riled up.  Now… ha, I’ve got it!  What is it Rick says…? I’ve got it in spades!”

          “Damn you.  You win this round, rocky…”  Dean cracks up at the nick name.

          “Goddess I love you…”

          “I’ve never asked… does your whole world worship a goddess?”

          “Oh?  Yes.  We have three goddesses that we worship.  It depends on the area you visit as to which goddess you will see on alters.  The one I worship is named Bathesbara.  She is the goddess of rain.  You can see her altar behind you and to the left.”  He continues eating as you are frozen in place.  “What?  Are you alright?”

          “Dean… do you know what my name means?”

          “What, _Tess_?  Um, no. I’ve never asked.  Why?”

          “I heard a song being sung when I was young.  I remember the words and chose my name from it.  ‘The rain is Tess, the fire’s Joe, and they call the wind Moriah.’ My name means rain.”  You start to chuckle and shake your head.  “Can you imagine the odds of that?”  You look at Dean and see his face almost pale.  “Dean?”

          “Nothing.  Um, I need to go… contact someone… real quick… no worries.  I’ll be back.”  Dean left the room without another word.  You shrug your shoulders and finish your meal, choosing next to visit the altar he had set up. 

          The goddess standing in the corner was carved out of a deep purple stone.  There were areas of translucence that added to the carving, as if she was only half present.  Around her feet were various carvings of plants and animals that you had not seen on the planet yet.  She wore a long robe that covered her lanky frame.  The material covering her was carved into the stone to look as if she was soaking wet.  At the top of her hooded robe was a small hole that allowed water to flow down and around her.  As you bend down, you can see that her face was pointed downward towards the small animals gathered around her.  The face was angular and well detailed.  She looked sad to you though…

          You see a small candle at her feet and decide to use your pocket lighter to light it.  As you stand back, you take time to admire how the faint candle light illuminates the bottom translucence.  The top half of the statue seems to glow with the dark purple.  Staring at the statue makes you wonder how old the piece is and who made it.  The craftsmanship was so intricate.  Every detail was etched into the purple stone.  The water which flowed from the top had smoothed out the deeper grooves in her robes.  It was crafted out of respect for a goddess that was well loved.  Dean returns after a while and comes to stand beside you. 

          “You lit the candle?”  Dean whispers.

          “Yeah.  Seemed right.  She’s beautiful.”  You whisper back.

          “Thanks.  I made her when I was still in school.  People decided that I needed to broaden my appreciation of the fine arts and elected for me to take up carving and sculpture creation.  She’s my best work.”  You turn slowly and stare at Dean.  You couldn’t believe he was the artist.  “Surprised huh?”

          “Yeah.  I am.”  You stand beside him for a while, admiring his work.  “Where did you go?”

          “Don’t worry.  I had to contact an old friend.  Ask a question about something stupid.”  He laughs nervously and walks back to the kitchen area, starting on something else.  “Want something else to eat?” 

          “Sure.”  You follow him and consider forcing him to talk to you.  Whatever he had to discuss with his friend was bothering him.  As you approached the counter though, you refrained.  There was something in the way he worked while cooking that let you know this was better for him then being forced to talk to you.  You decided to start up a conversation about what he was cooking.  Dean smiled and went into presentation mode.  He talked about where the ingredients were from, their aromatics and how to use them with certain proteins.  The whole meal was prepared before you elegantly. 

          “Here you go sweetness.”  You take the plate and taste each of the small bites prepared for you.  Each was amazing and unique.  “Thank you, by the way.  I know you could have pushed.  Thank you.”

          “Dean…” you smile up at him and wink, “you better cook all my meals like this while we are here.  This is outstanding.”  Dean smiles at you, watching you eat in silence.  After you finish and he is cleaning the dishes, you couldn’t help but notice that Dean was hiding again; his face shut down behind that fake smile of his.  You retreat to the fireplace and lay across the chair. 

          “Tess?”  Dean walks in and stands to the side of the chair.  “Do you believe in fate?”

          “Fate?”  You sit up and look at him.  “I’m not really sure.  I think I believe more now than I did in the past.  When I was dropped into Rick’s dimension, the bond was so strong with him already that it helped me get over the panic and suicidal thoughts.  To know that it was only in place because Rick shoved me back into his past… I mean, you can’t get more specific than that.  If anything, that was fate.”  You replied while contemplating his question.  “What about you?”

          “Oh, I believe…”  Dean pushes you out of the chair and takes up residence.  He taps his lap to invite you to rejoin.  “When I was a child, I was sent to a Seer.  Seers are people who devote their entire life to their chosen goddess.  They are able to see into your heart and offer advice for your future.  It’s always complex and most people never remember what was told to them to figure out if it was true.  Let’s just say I had a major wake up call.”

          “Was that the person you were talking to?”

          “Yeah.  She’s an old friend.  She gave me my first reading.  I was having a difficult time with following directions and not acting up.  I thought… no, I felt alone.  I felt that no one was there to fight for me.  I remember walking into her little room… A single statue of our goddess stood in the corner, created from a purple stone.  I got my inspiration from that statue.”  He points to the kitchen for reference.  “She was old back then.  I was sat down as she examined my eyes, my hands, and my mouth.  Then she sat back and laughed.  She told me that I would not have to worry forever.  I would find something more precious than the stone beneath us.  She told me that the rain would always protect me.  The rain would always find me.  The rain was my salvation.  I thought she meant our goddess.  I looked at her thinking that this was a sign form Her.  So I began my devotion to Her. 

          About ten years later, I found myself at the foot of another Seer from another region.  People all over thought that she would tell me about their goddess… but she told me to always follow the rain.  The last time I saw a Seer was after Ella was born.  He told me that the rain would not be far.  All my life I thought they were referring to my goddess… I guess, in a way, they were right…”  Dean sighs and leans back against the chair.

          “So, is this a good revelation or a bad one?”  The confusion in your voice caused Dean to look down at you. 

          “Oh sweetness…”  He chuckles and holds your chin.  “Your name… you never told me… You are the rain.  I have been working my whole life to make it to you.  In my darkest time I found the rain.  The rain saved me and gave me new life.”  His smile was radiant. 


	17. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings are fun right? Especially with someone who knows that sometimes sex can be just sex.

 

          The next morning you wake up in Dean’s arms; he was slightly snoring as the sun filtered in through the curtains.  You stretch out and move on top to straddle him, leaning down and peppering his neck and chest with light kisses.  Dean starts to stir, slightly smiling at the light touch.  His hand moves from your hip, up your back and entwines in your hair to pull you down for a kiss.  A greedy mouth meets yours as the sensations from both ends of the arousal beat against you.  With a quick flick of the hips, Dean has you flipped on your back as he moves down to bite along your neck and grab at your breast.  He looks into your eyes suddenly and chuckles. 

          “You know I wake up horny.  Why do you press your luck?”  He purrs along your skin.

          “I’m not pressing my luck… I’m horny too.”  You wink back as his smile widens. 

          “What do you purpose then, sweetness?”

          “Well, I would love to be able to cum at least twice this morning.  One from that amazing mouth and the second from you within.”

          “Hmmm… I think I can follow that but I need to add to it.  I want you from behind.  Full control as always.”

          “Oh, alright.  You strike a hard bargain.”  You giggle at the innuendo.  Things were always this simple with Dean.  If there was going to be sex, the terms were worked out and the deal was struck.  Flirting would never lead to this unless the agreement was met… and in private.  Too many people mistook sex for being in love and that was usually not the case for you two.  Dean looks at you and begins the downward motions of pulling off clothing and kissing exposed skin to fulfil the first part of the bargain.  You loved this part.  Dean was a listener… to you and your body. 

          As he reaches your underwear, you hear a rip of fabric as your heart starts to race.  He is covered by the sheet so you close your eyes and focus on the sensations.  Dean knew too well how deep your tolerance and desire for pain was.  He never questioned what you needed and you would never shy away from expressing yourself.  You can feel his callused fingers pull back the outer lips as his hot breath causes the hair on your arms to stand up.  Raising your hands, you grip the pillow above you and position yourself for easier access.  Dean lays along the bed and starts to lick up and down in slow but firm motions.  Your breath quickens as his thumbs create circles around your opening while pulling the skin gently.  One firm lick to the top and his mouth encloses, the lips locking around the clit as his teeth graze over the top.  You let out a whine as you grip the pillow tighter. 

          Dean moves a hand to slip two fingers inside and curls them upwards to press in hard against your spot.  At this press, your spine straightens and you cry out, begging for more pressure.  Dean listens, pressing his fingers harder against your spot and rubbing with increased speed.  His thumb makes small circles above your opening as he continues to suck at your clit.  The tongue goes back to work as he opens his mouth, his other thumb pressing hard against your clit and moving up and down as your body follows this motion.  With the pressure within and the opposite movement above, you start to pant as you release the pillow and grab a hold of his head under the sheets.  Your legs rise as you feel the tightening within your core.  Dean shoves another finger within as he clamps down on your clit to bite.  The combination of the climax with the sudden pain causes you to scream out in orgasm.  Dean rises up and removes the sheet, watching your body convulse and then start to slow down.

          “Been a while?”  Dean asks coyly.

          “I’ve had oral recently…”  You pant out.

          “I meant the bite.”  He starts kissing your body until he gets to each breast, then takes his time sucking and biting intensely.

          “Fuck Dean… yes.”  Another pant escapes as you hear him chuckle.

          “Shall we change the rules?  Want it rougher?  Scratch that itch?”

          “Yes.  Change it.”  The voice speaking betrayed the owner by begging.

          “So eager… then it is changed, sweetness.”  Your nick name was spoken against your neck as he grabbed a hold of your throat and squeezed.  You lift your chin as he rises to your ear.  “I’m going to fuck you so hard I will leave bruises.  Then I will bite each bruise until I create another scar.  If it doesn’t take… I’ll do it again… is that clear?”

          “Yes.”  You choke out as the blackness threatens to overtake your vision.

          “Let’s play… shall we?”

          Dean pulls you upright, turns you around and shoves you down along the bed.  You look behind and raise your hips for him.  A smile spreads as he approaches slowly, grabbing your ass and smacking it a few times.  You raise yourself up on your hands as Dean presses in behind you and reaches around to grab your breasts and squeeze.  His length presses in hard along you, his heat building between your legs.  A hand reaches in between your legs and spreads them farther apart, rubbing along the inside before pushing in his length to its hilt.  Your head raises up as you gasp out, his other hand grabbing your hair to keep you like that.

          “Speed?”

          “Fast.”  You reply as Dean starts to shove within faster and faster.  One hand rests on the top of your back while the other is still wrapped within your hair.  Dean presses in all the way and pulls you upright with just your hair.  Once on your knees, Dean grabs your breasts to keep you upright, still working himself in and out.  You spread open your legs a bit more as Dean growls at you.  Suddenly he stops all motion and waits until you close your legs back up.  Then the movement continues, a sharp shove as you gasp out.  Dean curses at you for being so insolent and you can’t help but laugh in return.  His dominance act was always just an act unless otherwise specified.  This morning was just for pleasure. 

          “You laugh?  Of course you do…”  Dean pushes you downward again and increases his speed.  “Goddess, I needed this…”

          “Me too…”  You look behind to see him smiling as he smacks your ass.  Leaning over you, he reaches around to play with your slit as he continues to pump himself within.  You feel the tightening of your muscles as Dean curses behind you.  Another couple of thrusts and he is yelling from behind as he cums.  Feeling his release sparks your own and you orgasm again as he rests within.

          “Fuck.  That was too fast.  Didn’t get to the rough parts even… Sorry…”  Dean turns you around and lays his head along your stomach.  You take some time to run a hand through his hair as your breathing slows.

          “No, do not apologize.  That was perfect.”  A smile breaks out as you hear Dean chuckle.

          “Everything we do is perfect.  Especially now.  Fuck girl, feeling each other’s arousal is… fuck… I’m not sure I’m going to be able to go the distance like before…”  You laugh at this.

          “Does it feel strange knowing when I’m cumming with Rick?”

          “Honestly, it turns me the fuck on.  Shit, it’s all I can do to keep myself from jumping Beth.  Wow… that sounds horrible.  I get turned on by knowing you’re fucking my girlfriend’s father.  Wow…”

          “That does sound horrible.  Pervert.”

          “And what does that make you, sweetness?”  Dean sits up.

          “Equally perverted.  I kinda get the same feeling…”

          “Ha!  I knew it.”  Dean starts laughing and kisses you along the lips, allowing his tongue to explore.  “Would it be bad if I said that I watch sometimes?”

          “Watch?”

          “You know… there are times when I can see you and Rick starting to get it on… and I will watch.”

          “Oh yeah?  You should have told me… I would have given you a better show.”  You punch him against the chest and wink.

          “Don’t tease.  I’m… I’m serious.”  Dean starts to look uncomfortable. 

          “I’m not really teasing… Rick’s kinda introduced me to the whole multiple partner thing already.  So having you just watching is… I don’t know… it’s… a… turn on?”  You look into his eyes as he pulls you against him, kissing you deeply while his hand caresses the back of your head. 

          “I guess this is a new thing now huh?”

          “Just remember to talk to me.  We can arrange things.  Always.”

          “I know.”  A communications device starts to make a lot of noise beside the bed.  Dean winks at you and continues to kiss you, ignoring the device.  This bothers you though. 

          “Hello?”  You answer the comm while Dean rolls his eyes.  “Yes, this is Tess.  I didn’t know there was a time set for the interview?”  You listen as a younger sounding woman goes on and on about the scheduled time and the vehicle that was sent to Dean’s place but ignored.  You narrow your eyes at Dean as he looks at you with guilt and travels downward to lick and bit along your skin.  You bite your lip and lay back, allowing him to continue as you talk on the device.  “I will talk to Dean straight away about the…” you take a deep breath as he spreads your legs far apart and inserts his tongue into your vagina.  “Miscommunication.”  Her voice is scolding on the phone again as Dean removes his tongue to replace it with a finger.  His mouth moves once again to your clit, not teasing this time.  He is going for a quick climax while you are still on the comms.  _Bastard…_

          “And do not think that the executives have not noticed that all the devices within the Deanon mansion have been deactivated.  This will be brought up as well.”  She continues as Dean is sucking with more intensity.  You grip his hair, keeping his mouth where it is as you buck under his mouth.  Your breath is coming in faster.

          “I will… have… a talk… with… Dean and… with the executives.  Now good day.”  You disconnect quickly as the orgasm overcomes you, bringing with it a deep screaming of his name.

          “Fuck, Tess.  You won this time…”  Dean rises up chuckling.  You shake your head and push him backward, lowering yourself along his body while gripping the base of his dick hard.  Dean lets out a gasp as you take his length within your mouth, sucking and moving your tongue up and down while stroking the balls underneath.  You can hear the cursing and gasps from Dean as you speed up.  A strange sensation fills you as you feel your own body respond to his pleasure.  It was not the same sharing of feelings that you got with Rick; this was a sharing of pleasure.  You knew he was cumming fast.  Your body wanted to cum too, as if you were in perfect sync.  Quickening the experience, you apply the hard pressure of teeth and the full squeeze of your hand along his shaft, knowing this would make him cum.  Dean yells out above you, shoving your head back along his dick a couple more times before he releases in your mouth.  You hold on to the feeling as tiny convulsions rock your body as well.

          “Dean… what the fuck?”

          “Yeah…” he replies breathless.  “Yeah…”


	18. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interviews

 

          The park was an amazing piece of land that housed several rock formations, flowers of all colors, and statues of the local goddesses.  There were not too many people there this day, and you made that vocal, asking Dean.

          “They cleared it out for the interview today.”  Dean said while pointing at a particular statue nearby.  “That was the one I would pray to for the longest time.”

          “It’s beautiful.”  You take a minute to walk over and admire the simple lines.  “Do they always clear places out for you?”

          “Yes, for interviews.  If you were to travel about 20 yards, you would see the crowds of people screaming to get closer.  Maybe that has subsided…”

          “No, Deanon.  They are still back there.”  A beautiful woman steps around you are locks her gaze with Dean.  A part of you feels a bit threatened by her and _they suggestive way she is touching Dean and talking to him.  You ignore the_ conversation and watch the unspoken cues emanating from her.  She introduced herself as a reporter from the main station that held the rights to Dean’s life.  Her name was Roxy and had a deep grey skin with long yellow moss-like hair that was pulled back by metal leaves.  Her skirt was red and short, her shirt was a cream with the button undone to show off cleavage.  When she walked, she placed her hand on his shoulder or back.  When she talked, she leaned forward and always maintained eye contact.  When Dean looked down or to the side, she would eye him lustfully.  It was in this encounter that you realized Dean’s issue with the women of this world.  If they were all like this, no wonder he got fed up and wanted to leave. 

          “Tess?”  Dean’s voice breaks your concentration.

          “Uh huh?  Sorry, I missed the question.  I was looking at the natural beauty of this place.”  Dean smiled at your comment.  You were being polite and diplomatic.

          “Ms Tess, I was asking how long you have known Deanon?”  Roxy’s voice purred out his name.  You hated that too.

          “I’ve known _Dean”_ you emphasize his name, “for a little over forty years.”  You enjoy the look of utter surprise on her face.

          “Wow!  Have you been by him the entire time?” Her voice held more ice then before.  You look over at Dean to see him smirk, his arms crossed over his chest.  He had decided to wear a soft white shirt with black pants.  With his arms crossed in front, he was showing off his pecs and knew it.  You weren’t quite sure if you liked this Dean or not.

          “Yes.  Dean and I were paired together during the battles.  There were times when months passed before we saw any sign of peace.”

          “I know I speak for everyone on this planet when I say that it is hard to see our precious Deanon as a fighter.”  Roxy leans in against Dean as if to point out how cuddly he is.  You keep your inner voice quiet though…

          “Dean is an amazing fighter and protector.  He spent many years standing up for people who could not stand up for themselves.  I was lucky enough to be beside him to assist in the struggle for freedom.”  There, you said it diplomatically.  Fuck this was hard.

          “Wow… you make him seem like a warrior!”  She looks up in his eyes as he winks and stands up straighter.  Roxy stops leaning on him and continues to walk and talk about nonsense things.    

          Your eyes look elsewhere as you follow another path.  This one leads you to a small circle of flowers.  One plant held a very aromatic purple flower but also had very sharp needles pointing out along the dark green stem and bright red leaves.  As you close your eyes to inhale, you hear a faint rustling in the bushes nearby.  The faint, quickened breathing lets you know that a small child was hiding.

          “Come on out… I know you’re there.”  A small girl steps around a massive bush nearby.  She looks down, as if she had just gotten in trouble and was going to be punished.

          “Hi.  I know I’m not supposed to be here.  Sorry, but I wanted a real story, not the fluff these reporters always give.”  She speaks so candidly that you feel an instant like for this one.

          “Ha!  Fluff!  Yep, that’s what it is.  I guess you are a young reporter then?  Trying to find the real story?”

          “Yep!  My name is Sonie and I am in third school.  I am here to get some real information about the real topic everyone should be talking about… you!”

          “Oh, me?  But why?  I mean, isn’t Dean coming home a much larger story?”

          “No… well, yes… but you’re an alien!  We never get visitors here!  I want to know more about you and your race.  I want to know your favorite things about our world and what other places you have been.  I want to know what it’s like out in space.”  She brings her tablet in front of her, proud of her inquiries.

          “Wow… that’s some great things to find out.  But, this wouldn’t be an official interview without Dean…”  You watch as her eyes go large and she starts to blush.  Ah, so even the kids are into him…

          “Really??  Dean??  Here???”  She looks as if she is panicking, stepping from foot to foot and straightening out her clothing.  You grab her arm and lead her back to the main interview.  Your eyes roll when you see Roxy practically enveloped against his chest.  Sonie giggles behind you. 

          “Seriously?”  You mutter under your breath.  Sonie mutters something else about having composure if one was to be considered a real reporter.  You laugh which brings the attention of Dean and Roxy.

          “What is she doing here?  People are not allowed in this park at this time.”  Roxy’s voice went from smooth and flirty to cold and mean.

          “Whoa… I think this is alright if she’s with Tess…”  Dean puts his hand on Roxy’s shoulder as he smiles at you.

          “Dean, this is Sonie.  She is in third school and would like to have an interview.  A real interview.”

          “A real interview.”  Sonie adds.  You laugh as Roxy opens her mouth in anger.

          “In that case, Roxy dear, I think it is a great idea to give this young reporter some time for her interview.  I think thirty minutes would be enough to cover a couple of topics.”  Sonie nods her head.  “You can wait for us at the fountain, Roxy.”  She starts to pout but Dean turns her around by the shoulders and sends her off in another direction.  Sonie giggles and gets herself ready on a nearby bench.  You and Dean join her, sitting across from her on the mid-height wall.  “Go ahead Sonie.”  She blushes at Dean saying her name. 

          “Ahem.  Alright.  I know that it has been a good fifty years since you left our planet.  How many planets would you say you visited in your time away?”  Sonie had straighten up when asking her question. 

          “A great question… Before running into the freedom fighters, I would like to say I visited at least ten planets.  After meeting up with the group, I’ve fought for over twenty different planets.  I’ve met all kinds of people with all different cultures.  Wouldn’t change a thing.”  Sonie nods her head while listening and takes notes after he finishes talking. 

          “Thank you.  When you first met Tess, what was the one thing about her that stood out to you?”  Dean smiles at this question and looks to you.

          “I think the vision of leaves and twigs sticking out of your hair.”

          “Really?  That happened?”  You tease back.

          “Yep.  You dispatched some attackers from the branches above and then landed in front of our group.  That was right before Torren ran up and claimed that you were the same as his daughter.”  You and Dean laugh at this while Sonie looks up and smiles.

          “Gods… I remember Torren adopting me that day.  I also remember you being so distant and cold.”

          “I didn’t know who you were.  You could have been another intruder.  Was waiting for you to attack.”

          “Seriously?  Attack?  You were probably eyeing me from behind.  Or eyeing my behind…”  You push Dean while seated on the wall.  He laughs.

          “Yep.  That’s what was going on… you caught me.  I was trying to get into your pants early on babe…”

          “Ha!”  You both start laughing as Sonie asks another question.

          “It seems like you guys are very close?  How well do you know each other?”  Sonie smiles up.  Dean starts.

          “I would say that we really know each other.  There is no one else who knows me better than this girl here.  My whole life here is new to her, but I think this will help her better understand why I am the way I am.”

          “Yeah… no.  You’re a twisted individual and this world is amazing.  I think you’re just flawed.”  Dean bursts into laughter and pushes you harder. 

          “Do you know everything about her race?”  Sonie adds in after the laughter.

          “Well, Tess has little knowledge of her race as it is.  Everything she knows, I know.  We don’t keep secretes.” 

          “Tell me about her race please?  What is different and what do you believe is the same?”  Dean smiles and looks at you.  You nod your head and motion for him to continue.

          “Well, Tess has dark blue blood, double of her life saving organs, except her brain… She has smooth skin and hair…” he pulls it up to show.  “Tess may look differently, but she is one of the most interesting people I have ever met.  I trust her completely and value our friendship.  She is funny, as you can see, thoughtful and can kick ass with the best.  Just because people outside of our world may look differently, it does not mean that they are completely different from us.  Tess may not worship the same goddesses, but she is willing to listen and learn about our cultural differences.  She is very smart and can offer a lot to the people who meet her.”  You look down and slightly blush.  You have never really heard Dean talk about you like this.

          “And you, Tess?”

          “Well, I personally love the many differences between our two species.  I search for all the differences and learn so much from every place I visit.  You should have seen me the first day I was here!  I was so out of it… looking at everything around me, analyzing it in my head, making speculations!  I loved it.  This is an amazing planet and I have not seen its like.  Everyone here must be in love with it.”  You hold on to the deep smile you feel rise within you. 

          “There are some who would disagree… There are people who, even today, take advantage of our world’s many resources by stripping them from the core itself.  Many fear that this will cause severe damage to the planet and that one day, we will find ourselves living on a dying planet.”  Sonie’s voice was low and serious.  You were shocked by the change but proud at the same time.

          “If there is anyone who would like to ask for my opinion or invite me to look at their data, I would be honored.  It would be a shame for anything bad to happen to this amazing world.”  Sonie smiles at your addition and suddenly blushes.

          “Oh no… She’s at the question she doesn’t want to ask…”  Dean teases.  Sonie’s blush deepens.

          “Yes… in order to please the school… I have to ask this… I’m sorry…  Dean, have you kissed Tess yet?”  You balk at the question while Dean laughs. 

          “Yes, I have.”  Dean answers while still laughing.

          “Tess, how was the kiss?  Would you consider him a good kisser?”  The look Sonie gives you makes you wonder if this was really her question that she was embarrassed to ask personally.  You smile.

          “Well… how to answer… I can lie… but then Dean will beat me up tonight.  I can exaggerate… but that would blow up his already full ego.  I guess I’ll say the truth.  Dean is my best friend.  I would never want to lose him as a friend.  So kissing him holds a lot of emotion to it.  He is able to judge the situation and control the emotions.  Because he is my best friend, he is able to make it less awkward…”  You look over at Dean who is smiling warmly.  It was a good way of beating around the bush.

          “Would you be able to share a kiss with us?”  Sonie asks, full of innocence.  You give her a sly look and are rewarded with a wink.  That little vixen, she wants the ratings!  Ha!

          “Of course…”  Dean answers before you have a chance to argue.  With one quick motion, Dean turns your shoulders and presses you against him, holding on to your chin and wagging his eyebrows.  “Kiss me baby…” he says full of sarcasm. 

          “Oh Dean…”  You giggle as the teasing suddenly stops.  As you look into his eyes, he slowly pulls you in, pressing lips along yours to press in for a closed mouth kiss.  You are grateful for this.  As you pull away, Dean’s finger brushes along your bottom lip as he stares at it; his eyes go wide as he licks his lips. 

          “Thank you guys… that was amazing!  Everyone will be talking about this tomorrow!  I’m gone!”  Sonie runs away quickly as you hear male voices approaching fast.  You wonder is miss reporter clued them in to the illegal reporter making the headlines instead of her.  As you are about to stand up, Dean grabs your face and brings you back in for a full kiss; tongue and lips fighting for real estate.  You melt into his chest as you hear a cough from a female voice.

          “Am I interrupting?”  Roxy’s cold voice cuts through the passion but Dean holds you in the kiss for a moment longer.

          “Nothing we can’t finish later…”  Dean’s voice was husky.  Roxy must have swooned. 


	19. Flower Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuff with Tess and Dean

 

          It wasn’t soon after Dean had kissed you that someone else came in and excused Roxy for the evening.  She looked completely annoyed at having to miss out on a talk with one of the main Executives.  You stare at the guy in front of you, taking in the details of his perfectly cut suit, clean sophisticated look and dominant air.  He was most definitely a man in charge of others and loving every minute.

          “Excuse me, but I am here to talk to you about the issues regarding the malfunctioning equipment in the house.”  He steps close to you.

          “Yep.  And all equipment will continue to malfunction as long as we are here.  So sorry.”  You smile up at the man who is trying his hardest to intimidate.

          “You don’t want to play this game, little girl.”

          “Game?  I love games…”  You step in a bit closer so his chest is touching yours.  He backs away suddenly, as if your body was poison.  Ah, a xenophobe. 

          “I will have a discussion with the Executor and we will see just how far you want to take your little game…”  He makes a brisk turn and walks away.  You look over to Dean who sighs.

          “Yes, the people saw that.  I can’t believe you held in your temper!  Good job, sweetness!!!”  Dean hugs you as you giggle. 

          “I’ll need some alcohol after that one.  Bastard.  Let me guess, they are used to people caving in huh?”

          “Yes.  Always.  I used to, a lot.  It’s funny, they don’t seem so scary now.”  Dean leads you through a small archway and into a massive area filled with all types of plants and flowers.  You take a minute to smell everything around you.

          “Nice… I want to bottle this smell.”

          “I can work on that for you.”  Dean winks and takes you to a small hill holding one plant.  The vines twist around the main stem in a dark blue with light blue leaves holding on tight to the stem.  The flowers are small with green petals and a bright yellow center.  As you lean in, you catch a familiar scent around the plant.  Something that reminds you of Dean.  Almost like his scent after a hard day of fighting.  You whip around and stare at Dean.

          “Dean!  This is what I smell!  This is that smell I couldn’t tell you about!!!  This is it!!!”  You jump in his arms, proud that you could finally pinpoint what you were smelling.  As you lean back, you see Dean staring at the plant with a serious look.  He wasn’t smiling nor did he seem happy. 

          “That plant?”  Dean asks seriously.

          “Yes… why?  What’s wrong?”  You’re nervous.  You didn’t expect this reaction.  Dean walks closer to the plant and circles it, staring at the vines and the leaves.  He pulls off a single flower and walks towards you. 

          “This flower is one of the most dangerous poisons we have on this planet.  It is called the ‘widow maker’ and has been used in some of the most heinous crimes.  Is it this flower you smell?”  Dean holds the flower out to you as you bring out your scanner.  The flower was not poisonous to you so you grab the flower and smell it.  As you close your eyes, you move in close to Dean and smell along his neck.  Dean grabs the back of your head.

          “No.  It’s not the flower.”  You back away and see a smile cross his face.  He returns to the plant and grabs a leaf from the stem.  He hands it to you as you scan it, smell it and shake your head no again.  Last he grabs the soil and dumps it into your hand.  “Yes… this is it!”

          “The reason we keep this plant alive is to create nutrient rich soil for the other plants.  This soil is prized throughout the land.”  He lets out a breath and watches as you dump it back near the plant.

          “I guess it means you’re that valuable to me?”  You wink as he slightly smiles.  Something is bothering him, but you don’t blame him for not wanting to talk about it with the whole world watching.  You decide to tease him instead.  “So…” You elbow him, “ever do anything naughty in this garden?  Hmmmm?” 

          “What the fuck?”  Dean starts to laugh.  “Did you honestly just ask me that?”

          “Yeah… the weirdest place I’ve had sex would have to be on a rooftop that I later found out was in perfect viewing of a nasty old neighbor who filmed it after he saw what was going on.  Bastard.  Found that asshole and destroyed the evidence.  Or at least I thought I did until Rick brings it up as we were living on Earth… Fucker kept it.”  Dean bursts into laughter. 

          “Alright… I guess the weirdest place was outside by a large tree as the rain fell, trying to remain quiet so the others nearby wouldn’t hear.”  He stares into your eyes as you knew exactly what moment he was talking about.  You look down and can’t help but blush.  Dean was into pushing boundaries for a while back then… wanting to tempt fate and play with fire.  You swore that he had a death wish.

          “Wow… good one.  Got me.  Um… where is your favorite place to visit?”  You change the topic as Dean smiles at you.

          “There is a beach that I will take you to soon.  Beautiful.  You’ll love it.”

          “I’m not sure I like beaches anymore…” You grumble.  Dean laughs.

          “I promise there will be no bombs, no explosions.  Besides, you would want to see the sand on this beach…”  This peaks your interest as you both start the walk back to the vehicle.  The only thing on your mind right now was to provide good viewing for the ridiculous amount of people watching you two live.

          “I hate this Dean.  I’m not good with small talk, you know that.  I know everyone is watching, but I can’t just act natural… silence is golden for me.  I love that our silence is not strange...”  You sigh and cross your arms, at a loss for what to do or say next.

          “Sweetness, stop overthinking.  Whatever happens, happens.  Let it be.  Right now, you are walking with me.”

          “In a beautiful garden…”

          “With a beautiful sunset…”

          “With a handsome man…”

          “And an average woman…”  You stop walking and smack Dean on the back.

          “Asshole!  I’m better than average!”  Dean pushes you playfully as you give him a dirty look.  “That’s it!”  You run into him, tackling him against the ground as he bursts out into laughter.  The two of you wrestle back and forth as the sky turns darker.  Just as he got the upper hand and pinned you along the dirt, you look upwards and see thousands of small yellow and green lights flicker and fly around in the sky.  You stop struggling as Dean looks down then looks up.

          “Ah… the lightening bugs.  This is the perfect season for them to fly around.  Ever see anything like them before?”

          “On Earth.  I think Rick called them fireflies.  Their butts light up.  That was what he loved about them the most.  Got a big kick out of that.”

          “Ah, Rick.  A man of appropriate humor.”  You both laugh as Dean leans down to block your view.  “I wonder what he would think right now…”

          “Wanna ask?”

          “Fuck no.  Let’s get going.  There’s a restaurant I want to take you to close by.”

          “Alright then… let’s go!” 


	20. The Golden Bowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fancy restaurant with a surprise ending...

 

          You look at the name of the fancy restaurant in front of you and can’t help but say its name a couple of times in your head.  Dean looks at you and answers your inner question.

          “It’s named after a bowl that the goddess would eat from.  It was said that when the food was gone, the bowl would magically fill.  It is a symbol that everything we need is presented to us when needed.  This is one of my favorite places to eat because I used to take cooking lessons from the main chef.  You will love it here.”  Dean holds his hand out to assist you out of the vehicle.  He wraps your arm around his as he leads the way through the modest wooden doors and into a tastefully decorated dining area done in tones of blue and brown. 

          You and Dean are met by a large man who has deep brown skin and a vibrant blue mess of mossy hair.  He greets Dean and introduces himself as the main chef.  He tells you about the menu he has prepared for this evening and about what an honor it is to have the planet’s first alien try his food.  You assure him that you will pre-scan everything to make sure that there is nothing that could poison you.  At this, Dean laughs and makes a comment that if his food didn’t kill you, nothing would.  The two go back and forth, teasing the other about their cooking and past.  A warm smile crosses your face as you are so grateful that you can meet the people who were responsible for the many different aspects of Dean’s personality.  Of course you would never tell Dean that.

          The night went well, common dinner discussions around preparation and ingredients as you sat there listening to Dean talk with such enthusiasm.  At one point during the night, you excuse yourself to the bathroom.  The meal was delicious but there was something wrong with your vision.  Your eyes were blurry and they were starting to have trouble focusing on things.  You did have a good amount to drink and was starting to wonder about the alcohol content of those cocktails.  Once in the bathroom, your arm scanner starts yelling at you.  Bringing up the main display, you see multiple warnings flash around the screen.  Your vision was getting worse but you thought you saw a warning about alien technology being nearby.  You shake your head thinking how ridiculous that was.  You were the only alien to set foot on this planet. 

          Another alarm goes off as the room starts to spin.  You press the red circle at the bottom of the screen and turn around.  Behind you was a person, standing very close.  You back up a few steps and stare in disbelief.  A shock of terror runs through you as you see yourself.  Then a burst of cold air hits you and the room fades to black.


	21. Location Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Tess? What's going on?

 

          The pain emanating from your wrists started to increase as you slowly open your eyes.  As your weight shifted, the shooting pain flowed down your arms and into your shoulders.  Looking upward showed that you were in shackles.  You sigh heavily as you look down to see your legs dangle below.  You couldn’t move anything below the waist and took deep breaths to calm the rising panic.  After opening your eyes again, you take in your surroundings.  Looks like a basement of sorts with boxes along the walls and a metal table with various cups and plates scattered across it.  The floor was stone as were the walls.  The shackles were metal and new, the shine was still on them.  The chain was settled across a massive metal girder.  Any movement from your arms led to severe pain.  You had to check though… had to make sure that the chains would not give way.  One good shove forward proved that the chains were not budging from that spot above; maybe soldered.  Of course the movement created some new scratches that caused fresh blood to trickle downward.  You rest your head down, tired and at a loss of what to do next.  The only thing to do was wait for your captor. 

******

          Time was passing but you had no idea if it was going fast or slow for you.  There was no sound in the basement you were held in.  Still no feeling from the waist down and your arms were going numb from being extended upward.  Your chest was burning with pain now.  Every breath created more movement and more pain.  The tears were falling now.  Hopelessness set in.  You try to recall the events before and remember seeing yourself.  If this was the case, there was no way for Dean to know that you were in any real danger.  Rick was the only person you had a bond with that could sense your panic, but he was too far away.  It was only you in this basement.  Thirst started to set in.  At least you had a full meal.  In despair, you look down to see urine accumulate on the ground by your dangling feet.  You didn’t feel it.  You didn’t feel it.

******

          You come out of your haze again.  Still no one around.  The panic is now giving way to anger.  You let yourself get caught.  You must have attracted another Tess in this dimension that you didn’t know existed.  The mind plays tricks on you though, because you forgot that this dimension was your own.  You don’t listen and create false scenarios around Kat’Rin coming back from the dead to destroy you.  Thoughts of her seducing Dean and working her way back to Rick and the team and taking over your life and changing them all invade your thoughts now.  Since no one has come for you, then that must mean that you are meant to die down here.  All alone.  Your worst fear.  The eyelids are so heavy now.  You must rest them again.

******

          Still nothing greets you as you open your eyes again.  The thirst is driving you crazy.  You see the cups on the table and imagine that they must be full of water.  If you could just get to them… the movement tares a scream from you.  The voice creating it is tired and ragged from the periods of crying and screaming for help.  The pain has become your friend now.  It lets you know that you are not dead yet.  Still nothing stirs from below your waist.  All hope is gone that you will ever walk again.  Fuck, all hope is gone.  No one is coming for you.  No one is checking in on their captive.  No one cares.  You’re going to die down here, all alone and no one will ever notice.  Kat’Rin will just take over your life now.  As you focus on the table, you see a full chicken dinner set out for you.  Dean is sitting down, cutting pieces off and serving Rick and Mack.  They are talking about things and eating and drinking.  You yell at them but they don’t hear you.  They keep eating and start to laugh.  You are screaming at them but no heads turn your way. 

******

          Too tired to think now.  Your head bobs downward as the sounds from your empty stomach are the only way for you to know that you are still alive.  You’ve been in between states of consciousness, hallucinations and utter panic.  Eyes don’t register anything.  You keep seeing things and just decide to close your eyes.  Sleep was all you wanted.  When you slept you dreamt of a perfect life with everyone.  No one was angry or worried or sad.  Close your eyes now… back to that perfect life with no pain.

******

          “Fuck!  No!  Stay with me, Tess!  Please… please… please…”  You snap out of a dream thinking you heard Dean’s voice.  You dismiss it as another hallucination and close your eyes again.  There is a growing pain though… starting in your arms and moving downward across your chest.  Sharper pain explodes from your legs as you silently laugh that of course, at the end of your life, you would feel your legs again.

          “Shit, shit, shit… We’re losing her…”  The voices are unrecognizable.  Just snippets from your life to comfort you as you died; at least this is what you told yourself.  You had no way of knowing that two men were working in a state of panic.  Both scared that you were lost forever.  One last time you fight to open your eyes.  One last time you struggle with consciousness, just for old time’s sake. 

          “She opened her eyes, Rick!  She’s still here!!!”  You see Dean and smile.  Of course it would be him.  Only Dean knows you well enough to judge your sins and bring you to the next level of your life.  You smile warmly as a tear falls.  So many things to tell him but your voice doesn’t work.  “Tess, for goddess sake… please, please stay with me.  I need you.  I can’t survive without you.  Please goddess, please…”  His voice sounded as if he was in severe pain.  This confused you and caused you to try and sit up to comfort him.  Pain shoots out all around you as you force a hand to land on his chest which was very close.  Dean looks up at you as tears fall from his eyes.  Why would he be crying?  Isn’t this a good transition?  Maybe he knew your sins were too much… maybe he was crying because your next life was going to be worse…

          “Hold her still Dean!”  Was that Rick’s voice?  Why would he be here too?  You are starting to get confused and this is creating a new level of panic.  Something was not right.  Something was very wrong.  This was not a hallucination.  This was real!  You try and scream out to let them know you were still here with them but no voice came out.  A warmth starts to envelope you as you struggle to keep control.  The heart speeds up as the panic builds.  No… you didn’t want to leave.  Not like this… please…  Your inner voice screams out as the warmth overtakes you and your body slumps.  There is nothing else for you to feel right now.


	22. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for an intermission. 7 days ago... Let's see what Rick is up to. First person from Rick's point of view.

 

7 days ago

          Fucking assholes… all of them!  I can’t imagine things could get worse, but they are.  Why can’t Mack and them just listen for once.  It’s not as if I can control what the fuck happens, but at least they can listen to me.  But no, I’m the ‘inexperienced’ one.  No one cares that I’m a fucking genius around here.  And to make matters worse… no more whiskey.  How the fuck am I supposed to cope with these assholes with no hooch.  Thankfully Groff has my back covered but shit, it tastes like gasoline.  Whatever…

          “Ok, I’ll run this by you one more time…”  I start out again.  Mack was being an alpha male asshole.  “We need to track them not destroy them.”

          “They went after Tess.  I’m not going to let that happen again.  It was smart of you to get her out of this dimension, but there is no way of knowing if they will just bounce to hers and find her again.”

          “I told you…”  I rub my brow feeling the headache set in again.  He was pissing me off but I had to play nice.  “I created that device and set it off on their ship.  You know… the device we came up with as a team?  The one that prevents interdimensional travel?  Because I have no fucking clue how they are able to do it without a Rick?  Which means they have a fucking Rick? Remember this?  Ring a bell?”  I’m getting tired of this shit.  This is why I work alone.

          “I remember… Rick.”  Mack sounded pissed.  Good.  “Now is the time to destroy them.  No one hurts my mate.”  Oh, that did it.  That fucking pushed my button.

          “Shut the fuck up about this whole ‘she’s my mate’ shit!  You are not the only man in her life.  You are not the only one laying claim to her.  Fuck!  Just leave it.  Listen to your fucking team for once.  They agree!  Hold off and defend.  Hold off and defend.  Stop being a single minded mother fucking asshole!”  I turn off the communications device and roll my eyes.  I take out the gasoline and down half the contents.  Forgot how much she calms me down.  Shit, I miss her and I hate it.  I reach out and pull up another number.

          “Hey sweetie.”  Beth comes into view with a smile.  “How are things?”

          “Hi dad.  Things are going well here.  Still nothing from our end of the universe.  Wish I could help you out more.  Morty is worried and wishes he could be there with you.  Even Summer wants to be there.”

          “I know… but I disabled all interdimensional travel… which also affects my intra-dimensional travel.  Fucking side effects.  Didn’t account for that.  I’m working on another device so I can pop back.  Need more whiskey… hey sweetie?  Do your father a huge favor and grab a large bottle at the store?”  I ask her sweetly but I know what’s coming next.

          “Do you really need it dad?  You were doing so well when…” She didn’t say it.  I look down and hold back the anger.  I wanted to yell back and tell her that I’m not fucking incompetent without her.  That I was fucking fine in my depressing shithole of a life before her…

          “Yeah, I know.  At least she’s safe.”  That’s what I said?  Fuck, I’m getting old.

          “I’ll get it for you dad.  No worries.  Please take care of yourself.  Let me know if you hear from Tess and Dean.”  I raise my brow. 

          “You mean… Dean?”  I smile and tease her.

          “Dad.  I meant from either one.”

          “But more specifically, from Dean???”  She turns off the device.  I chuckle at how alike we are sometimes.  Fuck.  Back to business.

          I pull out the latest schematics and start to work on the modular device that will allow me to at least pop back to Earth.  The soldering is the easy part and relaxes me for a bit.  I take another swig and let out a large belch that was sitting on the back of my throat.  Shit… tastes bad coming up too.  Gotta take note not to drink too much; don’t want to end up puking it out.  It takes me about five hours to get the device up and working.  The power source was a bitch.  Had to make due with copper conduits and battery cells scavenged from other devices nearby.  I check the location of Mack’s ships and feel a sigh escape.  At least he backed them off.  We needed to find out where the mother ship was.  If he kept destroying the baby ships, we would never be able to track it back to mama.  I thought he would understand that… fucker.  Whenever anything happens to her, he freaks out. 

          I point to device at the wall and activate it.  Fuck yeah!  A light green portal opens up and I can see my garage.  I jump through and holler.  Beth comes running into the garage and wraps her arms around me, laughing.  In the past this never would have happened.  It’s her fault.  I was never this dependent before her. 

          “You got it to work?  I’m so glad to see you dad.  I’ve been worried.”  Beth hugs me again and I allow it, taking some time to enjoy the sensation that I never knew I missed.  I wish she was here.  Fuck, I need a drink.

          “Got the stuff sweetie?”

          “Yep.”  She walks into the house and I follow.  On the kitchen counter is a paper bag from shopping.  She pulls out a huge bottle of whisky and I start to drool.  Shit yeah.  I refill my flask and take a long drink.  The burn is welcome as I belch out a thanks.  Morty and Summer come running in from the living room and embrace me.  Again, this is all her fault.  Never would have allowed this before.  Now I tolerate it.

          “Hey, hey… take it easy with grandpa will ya?  Not as… not as young as I use to be.”

          “Have you heard from Tess?”  Summer was the first to ask.  I sigh and massage my temple. 

          “Not yet Sum Sum.  Let some time pass first alright?  She’s safe with Dean.  I trust him.”  I can’t believe I said that.  Did I really trust him?  With her life, yes.  To fuck her, yes.  Shit… I knew things were there between them.  Knew it but knew if there was more than sex she would have told me.  But with her… anything is possible.  Fuck, I happen to fall for the one girl everyone seems to have a claim on.  Still, she always returns to me first… helps the ego.  Not like there’s a line of gals waiting to jump on my old ass train these days… None that I want, that is.  I head to the living room and crash on the couch.  Grandkids join me.

          “I want to watch some useless shit on tv and crash kids.  Grandpa… Grandpa’s tired.”  Morty turns the channel to one of our favorite shows and soon I’m fast asleep.


	23. Intermission Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day of intermission and Rick is irritable as hell.

 

          I wake up with a killer headache.  Well, nothing cures a headache like the hair of the dog that bit you right?  I take a long swig from my flask and lean my head back on the couch.  I want to call her.  I want to see her face, hear her voice.  Fuck, this is pathetic.  I get up and eat off leftovers from the fridge.  Heading to my underground lair, I run across Morty.  The fucker was going through old devices.

          “Morty!”  He jumps.  “What the fuck?  I told you not to… not to get into this shit.”

          “Sorry Rick… I was, I was looking for… for something… to um…”  Morty was holding on to his arm again, looking guilty.     

          “Fucking spit it out.”

          “I wanted to talk with Tess.”  That was said almost too quiet for me to hear.  I lose my shit.

          “What the fuck Morty?  What the actual fuck?  I told you that we had to leave her alone!  Didn’t you fucking understand me?  What, was I speaking another language?  Or are you just too stupid to understand the danger we could create?  Fuck!  No!”  I grab the box and walk away from him, putting it up higher on the shelf; as if that was going to keep him out.  I look back and see Morty staring at the ground.  Shit.  Shit!  “Hey… I, I know you miss her.  I get it.  But, don’t fucking do that again, alright?”

          “Ok Rick.  Ok.  It’s just… well, you’re…”  I put my hands up in the air and walk away.  I didn’t fucking need this.  I activate the lift to my lair and disappear before Morty can say anything else. 

          Yeah, I fucking know how I’ve changed… I know I’m on edge.  I know she’s the reason I was doing to fucking well with my family.  Shit.  I take another swig.  The whiskey helps me not to think too much.  It’s better this way.  Can’t focus on her.  Need to focus on the mission.  I pull up the galactic maps and plot out where we saw the baby fighters.  There was no apparent rhyme or reason behind it all.  I couldn’t figure out why they were so far spread out.  It was as if the Rick in charge of it was a complete moron… and then it hits me.  He’s a fucking genius!  He’s sacrificing his people to create a smoke screen of sorts.  Throwing out ships so we can’t triangulate back to the main hub.  Fucker!  That’s what I would have done!  I get on the horn and contact Torren, the sensible one.

          “Rick!  Want me to get Mack?”  I grumble.

          “No fucking way.  I’m done talking to him for a while.  Listen, I figure that the smaller ships are being sacrificed to keep us from locating the larger one.  So that means we may be facing another Kat’Rin situation.  We know that the chicks fighting us are from Tess’s planet.  We know they have interdimensional travel which means they have a Rick or Ricks.  Why do they want Tess dead?  We need that answer.  Then we can fuck them over.  Not until then.  Try to get this through Mack’s stubborn ass skull.”

          “Yeah, I’ll try.  Right now he is seeing red.  Ever since you called us back all he can think of is that Tess is in danger.  He knows Dean is with him but he fears they will be tracked.”  I stifle a chuckle.  If Mack ever knew about Dean and Tess… I laugh.  She wasn’t going to put up with much more of his shit though.  I can already tell that she’s at that tipping point.  She’s a totally different person then when Mack knew her.  She’s stronger now.  More in charge.  That increase in confidence suited her.  Made her irresistible.  Fuck, now I’m horny too.

          “Thanks.”  I cut off the communications system and grumble while walking off towards the back cot.  I need to get this tension out of my system.  Thinking of her will get me to cum…


	24. Intermission, Day 5

Day 5

          It’s been too long without hearing from Dean.  I try to get in touch but get a short answer from him that everything is fine.  Not sure if I can trust him.  Not that he won’t protect her with his life, but I don’t trust that he’s ‘taking care’ of her the way I would like him too.  Even I know how different she is when you’re alone with her. 

          “Fuck…”  I rub the back of my neck and look over the data.  The last couple of days have been headache inducing.  There is not pattern, no explanation to where the smaller ships are coming from.  I say as much to Morty, who is sitting near me on the couch.

          “Yeah, Rick.  It’s almost as if they have another portal devise like you.  You know, to pop out ships…”  The little fucker.  I pull him against me and kiss his head.

          “You little shit head genius!  Mother fucker!  You’re right!  That’s what’s happening.”  I jump off the couch and run below to my lair.  Quickly I make the call to Mack.

          “Fuck!  Mack!  My grandson is a fucking genius.  He figures that they might have a devise like mine and are porting out the smaller ships to keep us off track of the larger one.  If this is the case, we just need to account for the trace atomic signatures left by going through the portal.  Then we narrow down the ones that ported in.  Then we follow the others.  Bam baby!”  Mack is staring at me.

          “That’s it?  We track unseen atoms and wait?  Wow.  We’re really closing in on them now.”  I was not ready for this.

          “Fucker!  What the fuck do you want to do then?  What is your plan?”

          “Destroy all ships.  All of them.”  I hold in a breath and give the fuck up.

          “Fine, do it.  Destroy them.  As a matter of fact, you fucking take over the whole operation.  I’m done.  I’m so sick of fighting with you.  You have all the centuries of experience as you have pointed out to me on numerous occasional.  You can take it from here.  I’m done.  Call me in when you need an expert advice.  Peace oot.”  I sign off before he can talk.  The call bounces back immediately and I ignore it.  I know I’m overreacting.  But shit, I’m done.  I mean it.

          I sit back in my chair and let out a heavy breath.  Taking my flask out, I empty the contents and make a call I never thought I was going to make.  I need an escape.  I need my mind off this shit.  I need my mind off of her.  If she ever found out… fuck…  I take out the larger whisky bottle and think things over while I drink.

          Fuck… after a couple of hours I’m feeling good man.  Who was I mad at?  Fuck knows… What’s this on my computer?  A number.  I recognize this number, right?  Shit, yes.  I remember her.  She’ll get me off… I’ll call… I’ll call Unity.  One night won’t… won’t hurt… hurt anyone right?  Right?  Fuck.  I’m too dizzy. 


	25. Intermission, Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick fucks up

Day 6

          Where the hell am I?  I sit up with a killer headache and a spinning as I shake my head.  The sheets get in the way as I crawl out of bed, trying to find the bathroom.  Fuck, can’t find it.  I water a potted plant nearby and sigh loudly.

          “You alright Rick?”  I hear the voice and I freeze where I stand.  I remember looking at a number and drinking more.  Fuck… did I find her number?  I turn to see Unity walking over to me, naked and swaying her hips.  Shit.  I did it again, didn’t I?

          “Hey… Unity…”  I don’t put my arms around her when she comes up to hold me.  I feel guilty as shit right now. 

          “Don’t worry babe, you made it perfectly clear that this was only a one night stand.  I agreed because… well, you know… it’s too hard to say no to you.”  Unity kisses my chest as I back away from her.

          “Yeah, yeah.  I… yeah.  Gotta get going Unity.  I’ve got a lot of shit on my plate right now… and I gotta get back to it.”  I search for my clothes and my portal device.  Unity holds it up, the other hand on her hip.

          “What’s up with you Rick?  You’re not acting the same.”

          “Me?  What’s so different about me babe?”  I cringe inwardly after calling her babe.  God I miss her…

          “Rick.  You never do this.  You came to me last night in a drunken stupor.  You talked about missing her and how mad you were at her but wouldn’t give me a name.  Who are you mad at?  Who is it that has you so crazy?”  I walk up to her, grab her around the waist and yank the device out of her hand.

          “None of your business.  Leave it at that.”  I grab my shirt as I hear a crash from behind.

          “Damn it Rick!  What trouble are you in now?”

          “I’m not in trouble Unity.  Someone else is.”  I hear her sigh.

          “Let me guess… she’s it trouble.  Who is this she?”  Unity walks over to me, placing a hand on my arm and looking sad.  I’m not sure I want to get into this right now.  How do you tell a girl who might still care that you’re in love?  Fuck, did I just think that?  Am I really and truly in love?  Naw… can’t be if I just fucked Unity.

          “Just a girl who has helped my family and saved friends of mine, alright?”  I go for the quick answer.  She’s not having it.  Unity turns on the sexy as she stares up into my eyes.  For some reason though, it’s not working.  “What the fuck do you want me to say?  What will get me out of here the quickest?”  Unity pouts and backs away.

          “The truth.”

          “Fine.  Fine!  I met a girl and I had to send her away to keep her safe and now I have to deal with assholes who want to do other things and not listen to me.  I got drunk last night.  I got lonely.  Tired of my hand keeping me company, alright?  Fuck me, I used you.  Not like we haven’t done this before…”  Unity crosses her arms and stares at me. 

          “You care for her?”

          “Fuck Unity?  What kinda question is that?”  I try to get her off the topic.  Fuck, I feel way too uncomfortable.  Shit, Tess fucks around all the time… I should have my moments too… Right?

          “Answer Rick.  I know you want to talk because you haven’t ported out of here yet.”  She was right.

          “Yes.”

          “Yes you care or yes to the fact that you haven’t ported out of here…”

          “Yes, I care.”  I turn around, create a portal and jump through as I hear Unity curse my name.


	26. Intermission Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the line...

 

          What did I just do?  I feel so damned guilty even though I completely have every right to do it.  I’m pacing the floor and yelling at myself.  Why did you have to turn into that asshole again?  You were doing so good… your family was back… your life made sense… you had meaning… Fuck.  Who cares anyway, right?  Tess was going to rip me a new one, but she would understand.  In the end.  After she tried to kill me.  I chuckle thinking of all the ways she was going to punish me…  Had to fight down a hard on at the last thought.  A call comes in.

          “Yo.”  I look up and see a panicked Dean.  My heart stops cold.  “What the fuck is going on?”

          “It’s Tess… oh goddess, help me.  Please.  Rick please.”  I can see the fear and damned with the consequences, I portal to his dimension right in front of him. 

          To the left of the room is a strange woman held to the wall with massive knives through her arms and legs.  She is bleeding and begging to be released.  Dean looks like shit, but evil shit.  He has another blade in his hand which is soaked in blood.

          “Rick.  I can’t do this.  Not without killing her too quickly.  You need to find out where Tess is.”  My face goes blank as I stare back at the girl pinned to the wall.  She whimpers as I approach.  I’m sure I look even more menacing then Dean looked right now.  Torture?  Yeah, I got this.  Especially if I need info to get to her.

          “Alright… we can do this one of two ways… You tell me what I need and I’ll let you go.  If not, then I will torture you for days until I get my information.  Don’t tempt me.  Had a really shitty week and I need a nice release.”  I watch her eyes widen as she starts to spill out everything.

          “Alright… for goddess sake… please.  I took her place and put her in the basement.  She’s down there now.  I didn’t hurt her at all.  I just wanted to be her.  I was supposed to… to…”  She starts to blubber and I can’t understand a word she’s saying.  I smack her across the face, partially to snap her out of it and partially to get out my own anger.  She straightens up and talks clearer.  “I was told to assume her form and cause such a ruckus that the planet would never consider inviting back another alien.  I was given… a device… and it worked… I looked like her and sounded like her.  Then I was given a drug…”  She’s starting to sob again but I can understand the jest of it.

          “Dean, she drugged you… That would explain the weird alien tech warning I got off of Tess’s device.  I was trying to track down what it had picked up… but things got in the way back home…”  I turn to a horrible thought.  What if this could have been prevented if I had just checked in after getting the warning?  Fuck! 

          “You got a warning?”  Dean’s voice was low and dangerous.  I didn’t buy in to what all the other guys said about Dean.  I knew he had a darkness.  I saw it on the beach when I asked for his help to attack.  He fucking scared me! 

          “It was just an alien tech warning.  I was checking it out.  From what she told us, it could have been from the mechanics used to make her look and sound like Tess.  It could have been from the drugs… hell, it could have been from an electric device that is only found on your fucking planet!!!  Don’t yell at me right now!”  I can see Dean’s eyes go dark and wonder what had happened before he called me.  I walk over to the nearby bed as Dean leans into the girl, listening as she gives a location.  Under the pillow is a small device used to send out sonic wavelengths.  It could have been used to keep Dean off kilter to not question what was going on.  I toss it to him. 

          “What’s this?”

          “If you are beating yourself up, it was placed close to disorient you.  Keep you off guard so you didn’t focus on differences.  Don’t want to know what snapped you the fuck out of this… This shit is impressive.”

          “Told her I would give her anything; especially my children.”  I go cold and slowly look into Dean’s eyes.  He was testing me.  I felt a chill pass over me.  Fuck, what would he have turned into without Tess?  “She got confused… A couple of knives made her façade disappear.  She gave me a place.  Put it in your portal device and let’s get her now.”  His voice was low and silent.  I put in the coordinates and run through.

          The sight before me is horrid.  I pull Dean with me as we set to work taking the chains off her wrists and ankles.  Tess was fucking suspended from the fucking rafters in a basement.  Her eyes were closed and her lips were dry.  She was too pale and cold to the touch.  Dean carried her and yelled back that she was responding to him.  I zip through another portal and grab a syringe full of medicine that I knew would jump start her healing.  Dean holds her still as I inject her.  Fuck, she has to get over this first hump here.  She’s been without food or water for too long.  It’s obvious that no one came in to check on her.  She was all alone down here.  Fuck, that’s her worst fear…

          Dean carries her through the portal as I follow.  While he lays her in the bed, I walk over to the woman still attached along the wall.  She is begging for me to release her since she gave me what I needed.  As I look over at Dean, I wink to him and pull out the knives holding her in place.  She screams out as Dean grabs her by the hair and drags her out of the room.  I follow close behind while she is asking me why I lied.

          “Honey, I didn’t lie.  I released you.  Too bad you weren’t fast enough to get away from him.  You wanted Dean… well, you got him.  The real him.”  She screams as Dean raises her off the ground by her throat.  I see that grin spread as he asks me for a knife.  I toss it to him.  No way was I going to get in his way.  Never really been a fan of torture.  I’ll always say I am, but I just can’t… Dean however…

          “You fucked me.  You lied to me.  You made me… tell you things… things I’ve kept hidden… you made me…”  He squeezes his eyes shut.  “I made love to you.  I’ve never made love to… never… and you’ve ruined that which I hold most precious…”  I watch as his face goes blank.  This is it.  The knife appears in a flash and slits across her neck.  The blood gushes along her body as Dean laughs.  “Fuck Rick… If Tess was here… you would have gotten another three way.”  He laughs again but I’m not sure I want to know the reason.  Nothing about this moment would make me think Tess would have gotten aroused.  But then again, I’m starting to wonder if I really know the true Tess.  As I look at Dean, I know he does. 

          “Shit Dean.”  This was all I could get out before he lifts the body and tosses it into the fireplace.  The smell of burning flesh catches in my throat as I leave.  Fuck.

          I walk back into the bedroom and see that the serum has already started to work.  I hook up an IV with fluids and take her stats.  Shit, I’m no good with this crap.  If I wanted to be a medic I would have learned.  Dean takes over, running efficiently.  Backing away, I notice how mechanical all his movements are.  He must have done this many times over. 

          “She’ll be alright.  We got there in time.  I can take over from here.  You go back and make sure that things are damn safe for her return.  I’ll keep her here and try to figure out who on this planet would dare to do this.”

          “Remember, this was done with alien technology.  Whoever it is, they used what they hated or feared the most.  They had to have come into contact with an alien to get this.  Start there.  You’re lucky you got a psycho bitch who fucked things up.  Otherwise this would have gone south fast.”  I want to remain there until she wakes up.  I want to ask Dean a thousand questions.  I feel like an outsider right now. 

          “Rick.  Thanks.  I called and you came right away.  I was a mess.  What you saw… I don’t want that to… what I said… I…”  I walk over to Dean and place my hand on his shoulder.  The stress of the evening finally gets to him and with one shudder, he starts to cry.  Man, been there myself.  I remain quiet and leave the hand on him, let him know he’s not alone.  My flask goes to him as he downs the contents. 

          “Fucking bitch.  And I mean the one in the bed.  I was fine being a grumpy ass old fucking son of a bitch alcoholic drug addicted asshole.  Then she comes around and shits on my parade.”  I hear Dean chuckle.

          “Yeah.  I was doing just fine in my little hole killing people for pleasure…”  Wow.  That was a new one.  I remain quiet.  “Fucking Mack paired us up.  And then guess what?  She has a dark side too.  I pulled her down Rick.  I grabbed a hold of her and drowned her.  In a way, that helped me get out too.  But yeah, I was miserably happy in my hole.”

          “When Tess went back in my timeline… I had sent her to a club that I knew I would be performing in.  She interacted with my band.  And me!  She fucked me and I never forgot her.  Even with the mind wipe, I remembered that one night with a girl I couldn’t picture in my head.  Spent my life looking for her.  Fuck.  Would have been much better without that!”  Dean laughs and straightens up.

          “Man, we are pathetic.”

          “Yup.  So, how are you going to handle things?”  I hear Dean exhale and shudder again.

          “With Tess?  With the truth?”

          “Naw, with Beth.  Do you still want to be with her?  Cause this is the point where you need to figure out what you want and set priorities.  Don’t wanna see my daughter get hurt.”  Dean looks at me.

          “Rick.  I love Beth, I really do.  Tess is… complicated to say the least.  I’m not a fool.  She’s got enough on her plate to add me.  And I’m not one to wait around to see when my turn is going to be.  I’ve got a great thing with her now.  No one will get hurt.  She knows I want this to continue with Beth.” 

          “Ok.  But if Beth ever catches you two… she’ll hurt you and then I will.”

          “What do you mean?”  Dean gives me the cold stare.  He thinks I’m stupid?

          “Seriously?  I know you two fuck.  I know you watch sometimes.  I know you two started to share arousal.  Not a fucking idiot Dean.  My bond seems to let me in on things.  Not sure if I care in the end.  Mack will.  But… fuck.  If he doesn’t change his ways, she will be over him and his chauvinistic attitude fast.  In the short time since Kat’Rin’s death, she’s already changed.”

          “Yeah.  Listen, I don’t want to get into a full conversation with you about what I feel.  But know I will never hurt Beth on purpose.”

          “I know.  It’s the accidental I’m afraid of.”  I walk over to the side of the bed and lean down.  She’s out cold.  I kiss her on the forehead and I feel a slight stir from our bond.  At least she is recovering.  That’s good.  I look at Dean and create a portal on the opposite wall.  “Don’t fuck up Dean.  Come talk to me not Mack.”  I see Dean nod his head before I exit.   


End file.
